


State of Grace

by pensandbirds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Secrets, did you want more female characters in this show that stuck around? Me too, speculation scripts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensandbirds/pseuds/pensandbirds
Summary: In a series of speculation scripts, the story of a mysterious young woman connected to the Winchester brothers unfolds. At the same time, someone is doing dangerous experiments: combining monsters, demons, and even angels to create hybrid horrors. Something dangerous and new is out there, and people are in need of saving - even the ones that don't think they do.





	1. Amazing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in the days of 2015 (those halcyon days), and maybe sometime before, I was obsessed with Supernatural. As such, being the writer that I am, when I get obsessed with something, I want to write for it. This was no different. One of the biggest disappointments I had with the show was the lack of female characters that stayed around. And so, I started writing. I developed a character, Grace, with a particular connection to the boys. I planned out at least two season arcs, and wrote some of the big episodes for the first arc. I had sketches for other episodes as well. I spent a great amount of time writing, discussing with friends, and rewriting. It was my first time writing scripts of any sort, and a wonderful exercise.   
> I stopped watching the show regularly around season 11 or 12, but I still kept up with the major developments. And now, with the show ending, I found myself hit by nostalgia. I went looking for those scripts I wrote all those years ago. I wouldn't call them great by any means, but they were fun to write and fun to revisit. And now, in the interest of fond memories, I've decided to share them here.   
> I'll post the full scripts I wrote as well as some summaries and ideas in between. Each episode or idea will be one chapter. Most likely, there will be editorial comments in places to bridge some gaps. I hope you enjoy reading these speculation scripts, written with love and in fun.

EXT. a back alley -NIGHT

The scene opens from the view of someone running, cutting in and out from the view of the runner and shots of a girl running as fast as she can through an industrial area. She keeps looking behind her; obviously, someone is chasing her. She darts behind a building and pauses for a moment, breathing heavily but trying to stay quiet. She looks like she hasn’t slept for weeks or eaten for days. Her face is covered with dirt and scratches, her clothes are torn and dirty, her hair a matted mess. She looks like she is about to drop. She closes her eyes, still trying to catch her breath, and has the expression of someone who has just been forced to make a painful decision out of desperation. The scene flashes as she suddenly pictures the neon sign of a motel and a door with a room number. We briefly see the Impala out in front, but only fleetingly. There is a noise in the alley behind her. She takes off running again, breaking out into the parking lot that was just seen. Still trying to catch her breath, she crosses the parking lot to the door and knocks. Sam opens it partway, face guarded. Dean can be seen in the room.

GRACE

Help, I need...Sammy...

She passes out. Sam barely catches her. Still supporting her, he turns, shocked, to Dean.

Title card

INT. THE MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Sam lays Grace on one of the beds.

DEAN

What the hell was that?

SAM

I have no idea. She knew my name though.

DEAN

How? I mean, have you met her before?

SAM

No...I don't think so. But...

DEAN

But what?

SAm

I don't know. I feel like maybe I should know her. But I don't.

Grace stirs on the bed. Both boys stand there, looking at her, as her eyes flutter open. She looks groggily at both of them.

grace

Sam and Dean Winchester?

Sam

Who's asking?

GRACE

My name is Grace. And, I uh, I think I need your help.

She tries to sit up, but collapses back from her dislocated shoulder, gasping in pain.

SAM

Hey, whoa, careful.

GRACE

My arm...

SAM

It looks like your shoulder is dislocated. Here (he helps her sit up) Count of three, okay? One (he pops it back in)

Grace gasps again, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

GRACE

Thanks. I...

She runs off into the bathroom, where retching noises are heard.

DEAN

All right, _now_ do you have any idea who she is?

SAM

No. But she needs help Dean.

DEAN

Yeah, but we have no idea who or what she is. How does she know about us?

SAM

Maybe she's a hunter. She might have known Bobby or something. Or maybe Garth sent her our way.

Grace emerges slowly from the bathroom.

SAM

Are you all right?

GRACE

Yeah...yeah, I think I'll be okay.

SAM

You said you needed help. Are you in some kind of trouble?

GRACE

I guess you could call it that.

SAM

What kind of trouble?

GRACE

It's...I...

Dean

How do you know who we are?

GRACE

What?

DEAN

You come in here and you just know our names. How?

GRACE

Everyone knows the Winchesters.

DEAN

Yeah? Well where did "everyone" hear about us?

GRACE

Seriously?

DEAN

You come in here and want my help, I want some answers. Because most of the time, the people who know us are trying to kill us.

GRACE

Why would I want to kill you?

DEAN

Depends on who you are.

This argument has started to bring some life back to Grace; she is getting sassier.

GRACE

Listen, I'm sorry to do this to you; I wasn't going to come, but I kinda ran out of options.

SAM

Is something...chasing you?

GRACE

Wow, was it that obvious? I gotta work on that.

DEAN

What is it?

GRACE

As far as I can tell, it's a vamp. Or, well, it was. It's being possessed now -

SAM

Wait, a vampire? Being possessed by a demon?

DEAN

Is that even possible?

GRACE

(checking at the window; she's pacing, obviously very nervous)

Apparently. It caught my scent about a week back, hasn't let up since. I can't take it out; it breaks through everything I try.

SAM

So you're a hunter.

GRACE

I wouldn't quite call myself a hunter. I'm not that good. But I know enough to get by if I need to.

DEAN

So if you're not a hunter, who are you? How do you know about this stuff?

A bang at the door. Grace looks up, her eyes wild. The door is shaking at its hinges, and flies open. The vampire comes in, teeth bared, eyes flashing black.

Grace immediately jumps into action, pulling a knife and engaging with the monster, who fights back just as hard.Grace seems to be losing; she's exhausted and fading. Finally, she is able to decapitate it, just as Sam grabs the demon knife and stabs the monster.

GRACE

What is that? (referring to knife)

SAM

What was _that?_ (referring to monster)

GRACE

Like I said, it's a vampire possessed by a demon.

SAM

I've never seen or heard of anything like that before.

DEAN

How does that even happen? Aren't demons only able to use human meat suits?

GRACE

Technically, a lot of monsters were once human. Vamps, shifters, wendigos, werewolves...they still technically have human bodies. Maybe it doesn't matter.

SAM

You're really not a hunter? You seem to know a lot about monsters and vamps.

GRACE

If it makes it easier for you, roll with it. Just call me Buffy Summers. It's probably a bit annoying, though. I'm sure the monster instincts are really strong in them, probably harder to keep down.

DEAn

But they'd be one hell of a weapon. Faster, stronger, more deadly...

GRACE

Great.

She suddenly winces, and looks down to see her arm bleeding. She sways a little.

SAM

Whoa, hey, sit down for just a second, all right? Dean, med kit.

Dean digs through their bags to find their med kit as Grace collapses into a chair. She looks a bit queasily at the body, then to the knife Sam has set on the table as he starts to look at the wound. He notices that there are several others, badly stitched up, on the same arm.

sam

What are these?

GRACE

That wasn't my first fight with these things.

SAM

You stitched yourself up?

GRACE

It's a little difficult when you really don't have any kind of supplies.

DEAN

The more important question is, who are you, and how did you get a demon vamp on your trail?

Grace winces as Sam pours alcohol on the cut and starts to sew it up. Dean is still fixing her with a piercing gaze, which she avoids.

GRACE

It's a bit of a long story.

DEAN

(spreads his arms)

I've got time. You want our help, tell us why we should help you.

Grace doesn't answer right away. Instead, she watches Sam sew up the cut. She finally takes a breath and looks at Dean.

GRACE

I've been on the run for about three years.

DEAN

On the run from where?

Sam finishes the stitches and pours some more whiskey on it. A moan barely escapes her, and she sinks lower in the chair. Her face is pale, and her eyes are half closed.

SAM

(handing her a bottle of water)

Here.

Grace downs the water in one go.

SAM

When was the last time you ate?

GRACE

A week ago, maybe? I lost track.

DEAN

A week? What the hell have you been doing?

GRACE

Trying not to be turned into the undead or worse, that's what.

SAM

Here, we've got some pizza left, but that's it.

GRACE

Thanks.

DEAN

So this thing has been chasing you for a week. Where did it start?

GRACE

(suddenly stops eating and looks up, out the window)

We need to leave now.

DEAN

Excuse me?

GRACE

The rest of the nest is on its way. We need to leave now.

Sam looks out the window, confused. There's nothing there.

SAM

How do you know?

GRACE

(eyes shut)

If we don't leave now, we're not going to make it.

DEAN

Hold on...

SAM

Grace? How do you know that?

Grace doesn't answer. Sam looks out the window again. This time, he can see figures coming out of the woods.

SAM

Dean.

Dean looks out the window as well and sees the figures.

DEAN

Go. Go!

The boys grab their bags and all three of them burst out the door. They rush to the Impala; Grace gets their first, without being told what car the boys drive. Dean peels out of the parking lot, knocking down some of the vampires in front of them.

EXT. THE ROAD - NIGHT

Sam and Dean both have expressions of shock, but Grace is in the back seat, eyes closed.

DEAN

Okay, what the hell was that?

SAM

I don't know...Grace? Hey! Grace!

Grace's eyes flutter open.

GRACE

Where are we?

SAM

About thirty miles out.

DEAN

The better question is, what was that all about?

SAM

Grace, how did you know they were coming?

GRACE

I...you wouldn't believe me.

DEAN

Try us.

GRACE

I saw it.

SAM

What do you mean you saw it?

GRACE

Sometimes...well, more like all the time...I...see what's going on. Or what could be going on.

SAM

You're a psychic?

GRACE

No...I'm an angel.

Dean's hand is going towards his bag. He pulls out an angel blade and holds the point to her. At the awkward angle, he obviously couldn't be fatal, but could still hurt her.

GRACE

Whoa! Technically,not quite an angel. More like, angel-in-training.

DEAN

What the hell does that mean?

GRACE

It means that a bell hasn't rung yet for me, idiot. To be more precise, I've been avoiding the bell.

SAM

Why?

GRACE

Because I don't want to be an angel.

DEAN

What do you mean? Aren't you born or created or however angels come to be? You really don't have a choice on your species do you?

GRACE

(flips around suddenly)

They're still after us. Drive!

Dean is taken off guard, but he almost subconsciously follows her direction and hits the gas, tearing down the road.

DEAN

They're tracking our scent.

GRACE

We can't just keep running forever!

DEAN

Yeah, thanks, I know that!

SAM

We're going to have to ambush them somewhere. If we can trap them, we can deal with it. The bunker?

DEAN

I'm not taking them all the way back there, no way I'm letting some demons know about that.

SAM

Do we have any other options?

GRACE

How close are we to the Ozarks?

SAM

Not too far.

GRACE

There's an abandoned cabin that I was holed up in for a couple of weeks before I ran into this nest. It should at least give us a little time.

DEAN

Yeah, and give them the advantage.

GRACE

They don't know about the cabin; I ran into them in town.

DEAN

That doesn't mean -

GRACE

We really don't have a lot of other options, do we?

DEAN

We've got no idea where they are and whether this cabin is really safe and...

SAM

You got another option, Dean?

Dean hits the gas and they continue driving, eventually passing a sign for the Ozark National Forest.

GRACE

(mumbling) I think we've lost them for now.

SAM

Are you okay?

GRACE

(tries to sit up more) 'M fine. Let's just get to that cabin, before they catch the scent again.

EXT. CABIN IN THE WOODS - MORNING

The Impala pulls up to a slightly run down cabin. A motorcycle is parked on the porch. All three get out and Grace leads the way inside. Both boys have knives drawn.

GRACE

It's fine. No one's been here since I left.

DEAN

How do you know?

Grace simply looks at him with a "really?" expression. Sam sheaths his knife; Dean follows, reluctantly, but keeps his hand on the blade.

SAM

How long have you been here?

GRACE

Just a couple of weeks. It was a nice set up. Out of the way, fully furnished, food...there's even wifi.

SAM

"Glamping" at it's best, huh?

GRACE

Well, you can't just not check Facebook for a week, right?

DEAN

An angel that knows about Facebook?

GRACE

Three years, trying to fit in. You pick up on a thing or two.

DEAN

Yeah, speaking of you being an angel, why didn't you just heal yourself?

GRACE

I shut down my grace.

DEAN

Shut down? Can you even do that?

GRACE

Yes. It's the easiest way to stay hidden. But most angels won't even think about it. They rely on it too much. Especially if they have to take a vessel. They get all high and mighty. I mean, they walk into a room to introduce themselves and they have to make a big show: thunder, flashing wings, blue glowing eyes. It's an attention thing.

Grace collapses on the couch. Sam sets up his computer at the table. Dean checks the fridge.

DEAN

Awesome, they keep their beer stocked up.

He pulls out three, hands one to Sam, and offers one to Grace who refuses, so he puts it back.

SAM

What are you running from then that can track angel grace?

GRACE

A little bit of everything. At the moment, these vampire-demon hybrids.

She is perched on the arm of the couch behind Sam, looking over his shoulder. Already, they seem to be comfortable together, not minding that they are sitting close together.

SAM

I've never come across any lore about demon possessed monsters, but let's see what we can find.

GRACE

They're definitely harder to kill than just a demon or just a monster.

SAM

But we did kill that one at the motel.

DEAN

Yeah, with two people, barely.

GRACE

And how did you kill the demon?

SAM

Special knife. It's the only thing that will get rid of them.

GRACE

Can you replicate it?

SAM

We don't think so, but the angel blades work too, which gives us something else. How many do you think are in the nest?

GRACE

It's a good sized nest. I'd say ten or so?

SAM

Trying to fight them doesn't seem like the best idea for a nest that size.

DEAN

So how are we going to deal with them then?

SAM

Well, we could trap them. A devil's trap would hold them.

DEAN

And then what? Pull them all out one at a time and hand out Colombian neckties? Besides, it'll only hold them as long as they've got black eyes.

GRACE

It'd be messy, and too difficult with a nest that size to do what we did with that one.

DEAN

What's your suggestion then?

GRACE

Dead man's blood would paralyze the vampire part.

SAM

So we can trap them, exorcise the demons...

DEAN

They'll still have her scent. They'll still be coming after us. And her.

GRACE

Is there any way to get rid of that?

SAM

I don't know. I could do a little research, see if anything turns up. But even if the devil's trap makes it so they can't move, they're still vampires. They're still dangerous.

GRACE

There's a way to mask human scent from vampires, right? Could you use that?

SAM

Maybe. We'd have to experiment a little.

DEAN

First problem? How to get an entire nest into a trap.

GRACE

Well I'm pretty sure they'll be more focused on me rather than a devil's trap. I don't think they're the brightest demons so...

SAM

Wait, what? Are you saying we use you as bait?

GRACE

How else were you planning on luring them in? If we've got you two ready with the blood and me as bait, this should be fairly simple.

SAM

No way you're doing that. You've been starving for a week and your arm is a mess.

GRACE

I'm fine. Almost angel, right? I might not have the instant healing powers, but I still heal pretty quick.

The boys are somewhat skeptical, but she is set and there really is not much of an alternative.

DEAN

Well. Looks like I'm going to find a funeral home then.

INT. THE CABIN - LATER

Dean is not back yet, but it has been a bit of time. Sam is still searching on his laptop for a way to erase someone's scent. Grace is on the couch, eyes shut, trying to block out the noise in her head. Sam looks up and notices her stillness.

SAM

Are you...are you okay?

GRACE

Hm? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Find anything?

SAM

No. As far as I can tell, I don't think this has ever happened before. No records of anyone running into a demon possessed monster, at least on the internet. I wish we could get back to the archives. I bet the Men of Letters have something.

GRACE

Archives?

SAM

Yeah. The Men of Letters, it was this secret society that studied everything supernatural out there. They kept all these records about everything they studied or heard about. A whole library full of them. Dean and I, we're legacies, so we've kind of made a home in their old bunker.

GRACE

Yeah, I've heard of them. That sounds awesome.

SAM

It really is.

Grace suddenly winces. Sam goes from excited about the library to concerned.

SAM (CONT)

Are you sure you're all right?

GRACE

Yeah...It's just...sometimes, this seeing thing...it hurts a little.

SAM

You're not a psychic though. So how does it work?

GRACE

It's a little complicated.

SAM

Trust me, I know complicated, especially when it comes to having freaky visions.

GRACE

(mumbles) Yeah, I guess you would. (normally) All right. I guess...it starts with...well. I wasn't supposed to be an angel. I was supposed to be human.

SAM

What do you mean you were supposed to be human?

GRACE

I mean that I was a forming human soul. And then my mother died, and I was never born. So what do you do with a human soul with nowhere to go? You make them an angel.

sam

Why couldn't you just be born to someone else?

GRACE

Because I was supposed to belong to a specific family.

SAM

What, like, destiny? I guess that crap's a big thing with angels.

GRACE

It's not all crap.

SAM

What does that have to do with seeing what's going to happen though? Angels can't see the future.

GRACE

I don't see what's going to happen, I can't really read the far future or anything. I mean, sometimes, just before it happens, I can see where things are going. But most of the time, it's more like...I see different realities. How things are, how they could have been. It's like I was going down a road and then took a huge detour, but I can still see the other road. Except, well, there's a whole lot of roads. Most of the time, I can block most of them out. Usually I can figure out which one feels right...and that's usually is reality.

SAM

So you ran away then? Where did you find a vessel that would take that?

GRACE

I don't need a vessel. I'm not powerful enough yet.

SAM

So...

GRACE

So I'm one hundred percent me. Halo and all.

SAM

Why did you leave? Why would you want to be human when you could have that much power?

GRACE

I didn't want that kind of power. I didn't want to follow the script. I...my family is still here, and I wanted to be with them. I wanted to live the life I was supposed to have. It's selfish, I know, but...

SAM

You were making your own choice. I understand that. Sometimes, you have to choose to be yourself, instead of what other people want you to be.

They are starting to understand each other.

The moment is broken by Dean, who enters the room, carrying a jar of dead man's blood.

DEAN

One jar of vamp poison. So tell me you've found a way for this crazy plan to work.

SAM

Maybe. If we start with Dad's mixture for covering our scent, we can at least draw them in.

GRACE

What do we need for that?

SAM

Some different herbs. Saffron, cabbage...

GRACE

Cabbage is not really classified as an herb.

SAM

Ok, herbs and other assorted plants. The point is, it masks our scent and makes it a lot easier to surprise vamps.

GRACE

Could we get it into their systems? Inject it with the blood, maybe? It would mask our scent permanently.

SAM

That's not a bad idea.

DEAN

Yeah, if it works. Which we don't know if it will. It could just really piss them off.

GRACE

Once again, any better ideas Dean?

He doesn't answer.

GRACE (CONT)

All right then, let's make a demon vamp trap. I think I saw some of those herbs in a cupboard. No use waiting. Let's get rid of these things.

EXT. THE CABIN - DAY

Dean is headed back to the cabin from setting up the trap. Grace is on the porch dipping arrows in the jar of blood next to the motorcycle. Sam is nowhere around, and Dean is trying to avoid awkwardness.

DEAN

Nice bike.

GRACE

Thanks.

DEAN

Why were you running for a week if you had a bike like this right here?

GRACE

It stopped working a couple of weeks ago, when I got here. I couldn't get it to work again.

DEAN

Let's take a look.

He goes back the Impala and pulls out his tool kit. He opens up the bike and starts to take a look at it while Grace observes.

DEAN

Where'd you get this thing anyway?

GRACE

An old salvage yard in South Dakota. Can you fix it?

DEAN

Just the spark plugs. Easy fix.

He starts fixing it, and finishes rather quickly.

Dean (cont)

When I was a kid, probably about 14, Bobby - he was basically our dad - he had a bike like this around his yard. And I begged and begged him to let me have it, so he told me if I fixed it up, I could.

GRACE

Did you?

Dean gives a half laugh.

DEAN

Nah. Dad came back and had a job, so I never finished.

He tightens one last thing on the bike and puts his tools away.

DEAN (CONT)

That's it.

GRACE

Thanks.

DEAN

Don't mention it.

He heads back to the Impala to put the tools away. She follows. Dean slams the trunk closed before she speaks.

GRACE

By the way, nice car. '67 Impala? 327 engine, four barrel carburetor?

DEAN

That's right.

He's a little confused.

GRACE

You've kept her in nice condition.

DEAN

Thanks.

He's still very confused, but doesn't have time to say anything before Sam walks out of the woods.

SAM

All right, the fires are going. You're not done with that yet?

GRACE

Mechanical sidetrack. Are we ready to go?

SAM

Are you sure you want to do this?

Grace gives him a look, then heads off into the woods.

Sam turns to Dean, worried.

SAM

I don't know, man, this just doesn't seem like a good idea.

DEAN

Why not? We've done things like this before.

SAM

I know, but we're just going to let her go off like that by herself? She's not in the greatest condition right now, Dean.

DEAN

Well, she can obviously handle herself if she's been fine for three years on her own.

SAM

How have we never heard of her though? I mean, an angel on her own for three years, and no one was worried about it? Cas never mentioned her that I know of. I mean, if she came down in the fall, you'd think someone would have noticed.

DEAN

Maybe they thought she was one that burned up. But we're not worrying about it right now either. The only reason we're still here is because those things have our scent. After that, it's not our problem. Let's go.

EXT. A CLEARING IN THE WOODS - TWILIGHT

Grace stands in the clearing, looking wary. The air is tense for a few minutes, and then shapes start to appear among the trees. A few at a time, the vampires start to come out from around the trees.

GRACE

Well, look at that. I've stopped running, and somehow, the fangs have caught up to me.

The vampire strolls out of the trees.

GRACE

Hello there.

vampire 1

Smart choice. I like little birds, and it's so much easier when they just fly into your hand.

GRACE

What can I say, I'm just a people pleaser. Oh wait, you're not really people, so I guess there's no real reason to please you.

The rest of the nest is slowly making their way towards her. Grace stands her ground, but she is trying to keep an eye on all of them.

GRACE

So what is it you want with me then? This isn't just a normal hunt for you, I know that.

VAMPIRE 1

That's right darling. We're not here to feed...though that would be a nice treat after. No, the boss has big plans for you.

GRACE

What boss?

The vampires hiss. Obviously, there is something intimidating about this "boss."

GRACE

Mm, touchy subject. I see. Okay, new question then. Big plans, huh? What kind of big plans?

VAMPIRE 1

Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough.

Meanwhile, the lead vamp moves towards Grace, who takes a measured step back. The vampire stops, looks at the ground, then looks up again.

VAMPIRE 1

Devil's trap? Nice play. You gave it away, though. Shouldn't have been so calculated with where you were standing.

Vampire 3 grabs a stick and rubs out the edge of the trap. The nest continues to move forward.

Grace does the only sensible thing: she runs.

On the path back towards the cabin, Grace runs into the boys who are putting more herbs on a fire near the path.

GRACE

Bit of a problem!

sam

What?

GRACE

They saw it.

DEAN

What?

GRACE

They saw the trap. They're on their way.

All three take off running back into the cabin. As they go, they pass one of the fires Sam set. It has been put out.

GRACE

I thought you set the herbs on these things?

SAM

I did!

GRACE

Well there goes that barrier!

DEAN

This would have been a lot easier if you hadn't screwed things up!

They finally run back up the porch into the cabin. Grace is suddenly no longer following the boys.

DEAN

Grace? Grace!? Damn it where did she go?

Grace appears seemingly out of nowhere at his shoulder.

GRACE

Shut up, I'm right behind you.

DEAN

What the...

GRACE

They've surrounded the cabin. I counted at least seven.

DEAN

Wait, you just went out there and...

GRACE

Recon. Benefits of being an almost-angel. I'm fast.

DEAN

That was incredibly stupid. You could've got yourself killed...

SAM

Dean, not right now. What are we going to do?

GRACE

Plan B. All right, I'm headed back out then.

SAM

Whoa, hold on...

GRACE

Just don't shoot me, all right?

She heads out and stands on the porch.

The vampires have caught up, their leader moving slowly towards the porch.

He suddenly stops, sniffs, and slowly smiles.

VAMPIRE 1

Not alone then, eh? Well, it was a good effort. No need to keep us from meeting your playmates though. What d'ya say, boys? Wanna come on out and play?

A pause, then the boys slowly come out, bows raised.

At the sight of them, all the vampires start to look uneasy.

VAMPIRE 2

The Winchesters.

The vampires' slow ease has gone; they are now more on edge, though their leader is less so.

VAMPIRE 1

All right, all right, no need to get nasty.Let's just all play nice, why don't we.

SAM

That's not really an option right now.

VAMPIRE 2

Winchesters...always trying to be the heroes. Isn't it just...adorable.

DEAN

All right, let's skip the small talk. What do you want with her?

VAMPIRE 1

Why do you want to know? Why do you even care? You know nothing about this girl. Why so eager to protect her?

SAM

Why should we answer you if you're not going to answer us?

VAMPIRE 1

So you don't know who she is. How do you know she shouldn't come with us?

SAM

Doesn't matter. You’re not taking her anywhere. (aims his bow)

VAMPIRE 1

Unfortunately for you, that's not your decision.

Some of the vampires appear behind the boys, and there is a struggle. The boys lose their bows in the struggle and are pinned up against the wall.

VAMPIRE 1

Looks like the score is us, one, you, zero.

GRACE

Let them go.

VAMPIRE 2

But we can't just throw away the snacks.

GRACE

I said, let them go!

Up to this point, Grace has been calm and collected, but at this point, she is starting to show a little bit of panic.

VAMPIRE 1

Not going to happen, girlie. See, they happen to be pretty good collateral for us in this situation.

The vampires that attacked the boys are looking at the crossbows and arrows.

VAmpire 3

Dead man's blood on the arrows.

VAMPIRE 1

Aw, this was supposed to be a trap. A bit sad, really. I thought the Winchesters were supposed to be a lot better than this. Looks like little Miss Tag-a-long here is holding you boys back.

He circles Grace, who is standing still on the porch, looking straight ahead.

VAMPIRE 1

You know, I don't really see why the boss wants you anyway. It's not like you're much of a bargaining chip or anything.

VAMPIRE 2

I bet she tastes delicious though...extra special with that angel stuff mixed in.

VAMPIRE 3

Not to mention the price these two would get, if we didn't just keep them.

GRACE

Your problem's with me, so leave them out of it.

VAMPIRE 1

You know, you're right. We really don't need them. (to the vampires holding the boys) Go ahead and have a taste of the taller one, boys.

GRACE

No!

DEAN

Hey! Whoa, hold on just a minute. Listen. You know what, take her.

GRACE

What?

SAM

Dean! Are you nuts?

DEAN

It's fine, Sam, they're right. We don't know anything about her. We don't know why they want her. And honestly, right now, I don't want to get in the middle of another one of these kinds of fights.

SAM

Dean, we're not just letting them take off with her!

DEAN

Listen, we really don't have much of an option here, Sam. Obviously, we can't best a demon inside a vamp. So we let them have what they came for, and we get to move on. (turning to the vamps) All yours. As soon as you let us go.

GRACE

Hold on...

SAM

Dean!

VAMPIRE 1

Right choice, boys.

The vampires let the boys go. The entire nest moves in on Grace, who is slowly backing up.

GRACE

Wait...wait...please...

VAMPIRE 1

Begging isn't going to help you dear.

VAMPIRE 2

And it's so boring when they beg.

GRACE

No, just, hold on.

Sam moves towards the door to help her, but Dean holds him back.

SAM

Dean, we're not just going to stand here and let them take her!

DEAN

Just shut up, Sammy.

VAMPIRE 1

Now, we can make this easy, or we can make this hard.

Grace has gathered herself.

GRACE

Fine, I'll make this more fun for you - Catch me.

She takes off running, the nest following. Suddenly, they all stop. The look up to see a devil's trap on the underside of the porch overhang. Grace is smiling, just out of reach.

GRACE

Whoops, guess the game is over. Next time, you demons might want to pick some smarter meat suits. Though honestly, I don't think that's really the problem.

EXT. THE CABIN PORCH - MORNING

The vampires have been taken care of, and Grace and the boys stand on the porch in the aftermath.

SAM

Are you sure you're okay?

GRACE

Yeah, I'm fine.

There's a bit of an awkward moment.No one is really sure what to say, especially Dean and Grace.

SAM

Nice touch, adding the extra devil's trap. When did you do that?

GRACE

I didn't just recon when we got back. It was a last minute thought.

SAM

Not bad Buffy, not bad. And you're sure you're not a hunter?

The question is more teasing now.

GRACE

Pretty sure.

SAM

Well, you did a good job anyway.

GRACE

Thanks.

She suddenly turns to face Dean.

GRACE

Though you know, I'd have loved to have known the whole plan before it happened.

DEAN

What?

GRACE

Seriously? You know what I'm talking about. Handing me over, just like that? Tell me that was just part of your plan. If it was, it would have been nice to know that was going to happen before it did.

DEAN

No, it wasn't part of the plan.

GRACE

So you were seriously going to just hand me over.

Her temper is rising, but Dean remains distant.

DEAN

It's not like I was lying.

GRACE

What?

DEAN

I don't know you at all-

SAM

Dean.

DEAN

And I don't want to get in the middle of another one of these fights. Every time we do, we get screwed over, and I'm not doing it anymore. We're sticking to the job now. We hunt evil, and we don't get involved in other people's issues.

SAM

Dean-

GRACE

So, what, you're just going to leave? Yeah, that's great, really doing your job well. Isn't part of your job helping people?

DEAN

Yeah, people who deserve to be helped, which let's be honest, we don't know if you do! We help innocent people, and from my experience, most angels don't really fit into "innocent".

GRACE

Oh, because it's definitely your right to make that call...

SAM

Hey! Both of you! Just, calm down, all right? Dean, what's with not getting involved? That's kind of what we do. Grace, we're not just going to leave you behind.

DEAN

Well she's not coming with us.

SAM

What? Dean, come on. We can't just walk away.

GRACE

No Sam, it's fine. I wasn't going to come with you anyway.

sam

What? Whoa, no, you can't just go off on your own again. There could be more of these things out there.

GRACE

I shouldn't have come to you in the first place. This is my problem, and I'm going to take care of it.

SAM

Oh, come on...

DEAN

That's what she wants, Sam, so that's what she's doing.

GRACE

I can speak for myself, thanks.

SAM

Well, can we take you anywhere at least? Make sure you're somewhere safe.

GRACE

Thanks, but I think I'll be fine. I've made it this far, right?

DEAN

Well, whatever. Come on Sam, let's go.

SAM

Yeah, I'll be there in a second.

Dean walks over to the Impala and gets in, turning up the music. Grace and Sam walk over to her bike. She loads her things on it, and starts to put her helmet on.

SAM

You're sure you'll be all right?

GRACE

I'm sure. I shouldn't have come to you in the first place...you've got enough going on. Don't worry about me, Sammy.

SAM

You don't have to leave because of us!

GRACE

Really, it's fine. You don't need anything else on your plate.

SAM

Well, here.

He pulls out a piece of paper and writes down his cell number. He hands the slip of paper to Grace.

SAM (CONT)

You need anything, give me a call, all right? Take care of yourself, Grace.

GRACE

I will.

She swings herself onto her bike and smiles back up at him.

GRace (CONT)

I'll be seeing you soon, I'm sure.

SAM

You can see that?

GRACE

No, just a hunch.

Sam watches her drive off, then walks to the Impala. He gets in the car.

DEAN

Well, glad that one's over.

SAM

You know Dean, I know you didn't trust her, but you didn't have to threaten to throw her to them like that.

Dean doesn't answer, just keeps driving.

SAM (CONT)

Why didn't you trust her anyway?

DEAN

An angel that knows that much about killing vampires? That's not normal, Sam.

SAM

How? We've met plenty of angels that know about other creatures!

DEAN

She knew too much about us, too! She can't change her spark plugs, but she knows the specs of my car? I can't shake it, Sammy, there was something off about her.

SAM

So you don't trust her because she's an angel that actually knows stuff.

A pause.

SAM (CONT)

There was something about her though...I still feel like I should know her.

DEAN

You got a thing for her or something?

SAM

What? No, it's just...I don't think it was right for us to just leave her on her own.

DEAN

Sammy, she's going to be fine. If you don't have a thing for her, why are you so worried about it anyway?

SAM

Because she's all alone Dean, and that's just not right. Did you hear those vamps? Someone wants her for some reason.

DEAN

She'll be fine. Like she said, she made it this far, and it's her problem. Nothing we can do about it.

Sam is not convinced, but he doesn't want to drag the argument out.

SAM

Yeah, I guess not.

Dean turns up the radio as Sam looks out the window.

END


	2. Bottom of the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case in Sacramento reunites the Winchesters with Grace. But the arrival of Castiel creates unforeseen tensions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was meant to be the third or so of the season. Grace's first appearance would have been in the series premiere, and then there would be some space before she appeared again.   
> The title and content of this episode was inspired by the Delta Ray song of the same name.

EXT. A BRIDGE – EARLY EVENING

A couple, Mark and Annie, both in their early thirties, are walking across a bridge spanning the Sacramento River. They are talking and laughing, holding hands.

MARK

No, seriously, that's what she said!

ANNIE

I don't believe you, that's ridiculous!

MARK

No, I swear, she said it! And then, she just turns around and practically runs to the door. But right before she walks out, she turns back and just says "I'll have another you by tomorrow."

ANNIE

She quoted a Beyonce song?

MARK

I swear, that's how she broke up with me!

Annie is still laughing, but her tone turns flirtatious.

ANNIE

Aren't you glad you don't have to deal with that crazy now?

MARK

More and more every day.

They pause at the center of the bridge and kiss. Mark pushes Annie against the side of the bridge.

Suddenly, a scream is heard. Mark and Annie break apart.

MARK

What was that?

ANNIE

I don't know.

MARK

It sounded like someone was being hurt!

He starts to run off in the direction of the sound, calling back at Annie over his shoulder.

MARK (Cont)

Stay there, Annie! And call 911!

ANNIE

Mark, wait! Mark!

She starts to follow him, but he has already disappeared in the dark.

ANNIE

Damn it, Mark.

She pulls out a cell phone and starts to dial 911, her back against the railing of the bridge.

The phone rings and is finally picked up.

DISPATCHER

911, what's your emergency?

ANNIE

Yes, my boyfriend just ran off, we heard a scream in the park and he thinks someone may be hurt...

DISPATCHER

Where are you, ma'am?

ANNIE

Discovery Park, just a little past...

She turns to face the water.

Mark is wading into the river slowly. He goes deeper and deeper.

ANNIE

Mark? Mark! Mark, what are you doing?

DISPATCHER

Ma'am, is everything okay?

ANNIE

Mark! Mark! What are you doing?

Mark does not respond. He looks to be in some sort of trance. He has nearly reached the middle, but his head is still visible.

ANNIE

Mark! Stop! Stop!

She is becoming hysterical.

Mark finally looks up. At the sight of her, he seems to come out of the trance. Immediately, he is pulled under the water. He does not resurface.

Annie screams and drops her phone.

DISPATCHER

Ma'am? Ma'am?

TITLE CARD

EXT. THE HIGHWAY - DAY

Sam is driving the Impala and Dean is asleep in the passenger's seat. Dean wakes on looks around confused.

DEAN

Where are we?

SAm

Colorado.

DEAN

Colorado? Did you miss the sign for Nebraska? And...every one after it?

SAM

We're not going to Nebraska, Dean.

DEAN

That was the plan.

SAM

Change of plan. We're going to California.

DEAN

Why?

SAm

Just got a tip about a case in Sacramento.

DEAN

From who?

SAm

I'm not sure. It was a blocked number.

DEAN

So we're going to California...for no reason.

SAM

No, there's a case.

DEAN

What case?

SAM

A local man, Mark Robins, and his girlfriend heard a scream while walking along the river last night. He went to find out what it was. When she turned around, he was half way in the river. He drowned.

DEAN

So a guy drowned. There could be a million explanations for that, none of them supernatural.

SAM

The thing is, no one ever found out who screamed. There was no sign that any one else was around that area of the park last night.

DEAN

So it was some kind of animal.

SAM

And the guy just walked halfway into a river without going under by himself?

DEAN

So we're just going to ignore all the crap that's been going down in Nebraska? Because there was definitely a case there.

SAM

It's fine. I called Keith O'Brian.

DEAN

Who?

SAm

An old contact of Bobby's. He was in Bobby's address book, he lives in Hastings.

DEAN

Fine. We'll check this thing in California out. Wake me up when we get there.

He turns and settles back to sleep.

EXT. A STREET IN DOWNTOWN SACRAMENTO - DAY

Dean and Sam are walking back down the street to the car from getting a late breakfast.

DEAN

So, who sent these coordinates then?

SAM

It didn't say, but I have a hunch.

DEAN

Who? (a pause) Is it a girl? It's a girl, isn't it, Sammy. What's her name?

SAM

We didn't come here for a girl, Dean.

DEAN

So what's so important?

SAM

I told you, there's a case.

DEAN

What are we talking? Ghost? Demon? Monster?

SAM

I don't know what it is. Maybe some kind of spirit around the -Dean.

DEAN

What?

Sam has stopped and grabs Dean's shoulder to stop him as well.

SAM

There's someone on the car.

Dean becomes serious, his hand reaching to where his gun is. He motions for Sam to flank the other side of the car.

Sam gets to the front first. Grace is sitting on the hood of the Impala, completely at ease with the world.

SAM

Grace!

GRACE

Sam!

She hops off the car and they hug quickly, both grinning.

GRACE(cont)

You got my message then?

SAM

I knew it was you! Why didn't you just say so?

DEAN

So that's why we rushed out here. Should have known.

GRACE

Hello, Dean.

DEAN

Next time, no sitting on the car.

GRACE

Um, got it. Sorry.

SAM

Where have you been? We haven't heard from you in weeks!

GRACE

Oh, a little all over. Stopped in Nebraska after Missouri, made my way out here...basically, I've been avoiding anything that wants to catch me. So, the usual.

SAM

Any more demon vampires?

GRACE

No, but I think there were a couple angels on my tail out of Missouri into Nebraska. At least I think they were angels. But they disappeared, so I think I'm fine now.

SAM

When did you get here? You must have worked fast to already have a case.

GRACE

Yesterday morning. Found it as soon as I got in town.

DEAN

That fast?

GRACE

I pay attention. Anyway, are you two ready?

DEAN

For what?

GRACE

We're meeting the head detective on this case down by the river.

DEAN

You already talked to the cops?

GRACE

Well, it's not like I had much else to do.

EXT. THE RIVER - DAY

A crime scene is set up along the river, but it in the process of being taken down. The detective is waiting, overseeing things, until he sees Grace, Sam, and Dean coming down towards him and he goes to meet them.

DETECTIVE

Agent Young, good to see you again

GRACE

Thanks for meeting us down here, Detective. These are my partners, Agents Nash and Stills.

Detective

Agents, pleasure to meet you. What brings the FBI on this case?

DEAN

We think it may be connected to some other cases we're investigating. What happened?

DETECTIVE

Guy drowned. He was out for a walk with his girlfriend, and she says he just walked right into the river.

SAM

The report said something about him running off after someone screamed. Any idea what it was?

DETECTIVE

Probably some kind of animal. We've gotten cougars around here before.

Dean gives Sam an "I told you so" look.

SAM

But is that really what you think it was?

DETECTIVE

Well, the thing is, we haven't had any other sightings of any kind of large animal around here.

DEAN

Anything other strange reports lately? Animal mutilations? Disappearances?

DETECTIVE

What?

DEAN

Anything strange at all recently.

DETECTIVE

Nothing stranger than normal around here. Honestly, this one is looking like a suicide.

SAM

Did the victim have a history of mental illness?

DETECTIVE

Well, his record says he was admitted into the hospital a few times for attempted suicide, the last time about six months ago.

DEAN

So suicide is probably what happened.

DETECTIVE

That's what we're thinking.

DEAN

Well, thanks for your time, Detective. We'll let you know if we've got any other questions.

The detective walks away. Dean gloats at Sam.

DEAN

Told you.

SAM

That's not really undeniable proof, Dean.

GRACE

Hey guys, come here.

Grace is off to the side, looking at something on the banks of the river. Sam and Dean join her.

GRACE

That's weird, look. The footprints are filled with water.

DEAN

They're by a river.

GRACE

Yes, but some of these are far enough away they shouldn't have that much water in them. It didn't rain last night either.

She follows the footprints back, into the woods.

DEAN

Now where is she going?

He and Sam follow her.

GRACE

Okay, tell me that's not weird.

She points to an alter built of stones and covered in flowers.

SAM

Yeah, that's weird.

DEAN

So some California hippy built... that.

Grace circles the alter.

GRACE

It looks like an alter of some sort.

Celia, a woman in her mid-thirties, jogs down the path where Grace and the Winchesters are standing.

Celia

Excuse me, do you know what happened just past here? There's yellow tape everywhere. Is everyone all right?

SAM

Ma'am, we're going to need you to stay back there. There was a drowning here last night.

CELIA

Oh, how horrible! I didn't hear anything about it on the news!

Sam flashes his fake badge.

SAM

I'm Agent Nash. Who are you?

CELIA

Celia Rhodes. I live not too far away from here.

SAM

Have you seen anything strange recently?

CELIA

No, everything's been quiet. Just the normal people in the park.

SAM

Well, if you hear or see anything, please let us know.

He hands her a card, but his hand lingers as she takes it. She smiles.

CELIA

I most certainly will.

Grace is standing off to the side, looking slightly confused at this sudden change in mood.

DEAN

Well, we better hit the road again.

GRACE

There's definitely a case here.

DEAN

Have you not been paying attention? One guy drowned. Probably a suicide.

GRACE

So footprints filled with water and a pattern of drownings mean nothing to you?

SAM

She's right, Dean. There's something going on here.

DEAN

Really, Sam?

SAm

It's at least worth looking in to.

DEAN

Fine. You look into it then. But I'm headed out tomorrow, so you can come or not.

SAM

Are you serious?

DEAN

Look, Sammy, I'm not going to waste my time here. There's other cases that we know for sure are going on.

SAM

Well, fine.

DEAN

Fine. Meet you back at the motel.

SAM

Fine.

DEAN

Fine.

GRACE

Are we done with the one upping competition? Because we've got work to do.

SAM

Yeah, let's go.

DEAN

Loser buys dinner.

INT. THE MOTEL ROOM - DAY

Dean enters the room and puts his bags down. He takes his jacket off, rolls up his sleeves, pulls out his phone, and dials. The phone rings and then Cas picks up.

CAS

Dean?

DEAN

Hey, Cas.

CAS

What's wrong? Are you and Sam okay?

DEAN

Yeah, yeah, we're fine. We've just, uh, well, I don't know if it's a situation yet, but it could be.

CAS

What is it?

DEAN

Do you know of any missing angels? Any that might be on the run for some reason?

CAS

No, I don't think so. Hannah has heaven well organized. As far as I know, everyone is accounted for.

Dean stiffens.

DEAN

Cas, I think we need you out here. We're in Sacramento, California. There's this girl, we met her in Missouri and she showed up again. She says she's an angel in training or something like that, says her name is Grace. We might need your help. When can you get out here?

INT. ANNIE’S HOUSE - DAY

Annie is sitting on a couch across from Sam. Annie is holding a tissue, but trying to put on a brave face.

SAM

We're so sorry for your loss, Miss Cable.

ANNIE

Please, call me Annie. Why is the FBI investigating this anyway? I told everything to the police.

SAM

We think this case may be connected to some past cases. Was there anyone that would have wanted to hurt Mark?

ANNIE

No, no, everyone loved Mark. I mean, he had a few crazy exes, but who doesn't?

SAM

We understand that Mark had some history of depression and attempted suicide.

ANNIE

Yes, but he was fine! He was really getting better. I know what he's like when he's like that, and he wasn't. I would know, I'm the one who stopped him last time he tried!

SAM

Did he mention anything strange recently? Seeing anything strange, or smelling sulfur?

ANNIE

What does that have to do with anything?

SAM

Please, we're just trying to be thorough.

ANNIE

No, he never mentioned anything strange. We were happy. I mean, we were talking about getting married. We'd even gone ring shopping...

Grace has been looking at framed pictures during this exchange. She brings one over to the two on the couches.

GRACE

Is this Mark?

ANNIE

(taking the picture) Yes, that's him, with his brothers.

GRACE

Was he close to his family?

ANNIE

Relatively, yes. They live in New Hampshire, so he doesn't...didn't see them much. He came out here for a fresh start. A new chance, to get better, to start over.

She gives a soft sob. Grace hands her a tissue.

SAM

Well, thank you for your time Annie. We'll let you know if we have any more questions.

Sam and Grace leave the house.

SAM

Are you thinking there's some connection to the family?

GRACE

I don't know. It doesn't seem like there is.

SAM

Well, it looks like the victim was randomly chosen.

GRACE

So what's our next move?

SAM

I think it's time to head back to the motel. Maybe Dean is right.

GRACE

There's got to be something. Something about this just doesn't seem right to me.

SAm

Well, we'll keep looking.

They have reached the sidewalk.

SAM (CONT)

Are you sure this is going to get us there though? Maybe we should just call Dean to pick us up.

Grace's motorcycle is parked on the curb.

GRACE

Well, it's not used to carrying that much weight, but I think we'll make it.

She hands him a helmet and puts her own on before she slides onto the bike. Still hesitant, Sam puts on the helmet and sits behind her.

INT. A MOTEL ROOM - DAY

Sam and Grace enter the room, where Dean is lounging, watching TV. He switches it off as they enter

DEAN

So, I was right then.

SAM

Actually, we're still not sure. Mark Robins was definitely on the uphill. His girlfriend said he'd been fine, taking his meds and everything for months.

DEAN

But you still don't have any proof that this is a case.

GRACE

There still might be. Yesterday, at the police station, I was talking to a couple people who said this isn't the first potential suicide they've worked on lately.

She starts to pull up news articles and archives on her computer:

GRACE (CONT)

In the past five months, three people have drowned in that river.

Sam starts to look through the information.

SAM

The vics are random though; the girlfriend of the latest one said there's been nothing strange recently. No ghost sightings, no sulfur, nothing to suggest he was messing around with anything demonic or monster like.

DEAN

So what's pulling them into the river?

SAM

Well, there's always the possibility of some kind of water spirit.

GRACE

Sam, we've got a hit.

Sam looks down at the computer again. He and Grace lean forward, examining the information.

SAM

A couple of cases about every ten years...

GRACE

Click on that one.

Sam clicks on an old article.

GRACE

This one's different...two couples out walking, but only one of the men drowned, Malcolm Spiver.

SAM

Says he left behind three siblings, all younger.

GRACE

Any of them still alive?

SAM

No.

DEAN

Well, that's helpful then.

GRACE

So why that guy and not the other?

SAM

And about ten years ago, there was one...a man and his wife, walking near that same area of the park. She turned away for a minute and he was gone. She saw him a few minutes later, walking into the river. And a few years before that...same thing.

GRACE

That's what happened with this one. Looks like a pattern.

SAM

Far enough apart the authorities won't notice. So what's getting them into the river?

GRACE

And why just the men? Why these particular ones?

SAM

No idea...we still don't even know for sure what we're dealing with.

GRACE

"Know for sure"?

SAM

That alter...it's similar to the kind ancient Greeks would build for nature spirits.

GRACE

So, what, some kind of nymph?

DEAN

Like, naked girls running around in the forest? I think someone would have mentioned that.

SAM

Not necessarily. See, in some of the myths, the nymphs are usually a part of whatever they come from. A river, a tree, those kinds of things.

Grace pulls up a website and reads:

GRACE

"Nymphs are known for their abilities with plants, especially flowers." That alter did have an unnatural amount of flowers.

DEAN

So we're looking for a nymph. Great.

GRACE

Not so great. The only way to get rid of a nymph is to destroy whatever it's a spirit of.

DEAN

So chop down a tree.

GRACE

If it's even a tree.

EXT. THE RIVER- DAY

Dean, Sam, and Grace are all on the banks of the river again, looking for signs of a nymph.

GRACE

So how can we tell what it's a spirit of?

SAM

Usually, it's the most beautiful or healthy tree.

DEAN

Yeah, that'll be easy to decide.

Celia jogs by on the path, but stops when she sees them.

CELIA

Agents! I saw in the paper they ruled that death a suicide.

SAM

Celia, right?

CELIA

Yes. I was just thinking about calling you. I'm glad you're still here. Suicide just doesn't sound right to me.

SAM

Did you remember something?

CELIA

Yes. There were a lot of flower petals everywhere around here that night.

GRACE

Flower petals?

Celia does not look at Grace; instead, she continues looking at Sam.

CELIA

Yes, they were everywhere.

SAM

Did you see - were they leading anywhere?

CELIA

I didn't look. But they might have been headed down to the river.

SAm

Down to the river...

Sam, Dean, and Grace all look at each other.

GRACE

Great.

SAM

Well, Celia, thank you. Call us if you think of anything else.

CELIA

Of course.

Dean, Sam, and Grace walk back to the car.

DEAN

So, who's got the flower power?

GRACE

Oh crap.

SAm

What?

GRACE

What if...what if it's a river nymph.

DEAN

I'm sorry, what?

GRACE

A spirit of the river, it's got to be...why else would it be drowning them?

SAM

A river nymph. So the only way to get rid of it is...

DEAN

To get rid of the river.

GRACE

Or hurt it somehow.

DEAN

How do you hurt a river?

GRACE

Poison, or pollution.

DEAN

Awesome. That's going to be great.

SAm

We can't poison or pollute a whole river, especially one that provides water to a huge area.

GRACE

So what are we going to do?

SAM

We'll figure something out.

INT. THE MOTEL ROOM- EARLY EVENING

Dean, Sam, and Grace are spread over the motel room, researching.

DEAN

Well, unless we want to drain a river, there's no way.

SAM

There's got to be something.

GRACE

Why these victims though? Nymphs don't usually go around drowning people.

SAM

Someone could be summoning it, controlling it somehow?

GRACE

Could be...didn't you say that the last one was also a couple walking?

SAM

Yeah, you're right.

GRACE

Some sort of vengeance?

SAM

But what about the other couple? Nothing happened to them.

GRACE

Maybe we've missed something...

She starts looking through the old news articles and obituaries.

GRACE (CONT)

Wait. That picture of Mark Robins...it looked like all his brothers were younger than him, right?

SAM

Yeah.

GRACE

Malcolm Spiver probably was too. It doesn't say directly, but all his siblings survived him.

DEAN

So she's targeting...

SAM

Oldest sons.

Sam and Dean look at each other.

DEAN

Okay, fine. So I'll go down there and draw her out.

SAM

No.

DEAN

Oh, come on Sammy.

GRACE

He's right, Dean. We don't know how to kill this thing yet.

Sam's phone rings, and he answers.

SAM

Agent Nash. Yeah, yeah, I can be right there. Sure. Sure. Okay.

He hangs up the phone and places it on the table next to him.

SAM (CONT)

That was Celia. She says there's a bunch of flower petals on the path again, just like there were at the last drowning, and it's almost sunset.

DEAN

Well, let's get down there then.

SAM

Whoa, Dean. I don't think it's a good idea for you to come. You fit this nymph's target...

DEAN

So you just expect me to stay here.

SAM

Just...just for now. It's the perfect set up for another drowning. You and Grace just stay here and figure out how we get rid of this thing.

DEAN

Sam-

SAM

Just trust me on this, Dean. Please.

GRACE

Take the bike. That way, if you need us, we can get there faster.

SAM

You think it'll hold me?

GRACE

Just don't crash it, okay? I like being able to get around.

She tosses the keys to Sam and he heads out the door.

EXT. THE RIVER-EVENING

Sam drives down to the river, where Celia is waiting.

SAM

Celia, hey.

CELIA

Agent, I'm so glad you're here.

SAM

Where are these petals?

CELIA

Down here. Closer to the trees.

They walk down towards the trees.

SAM

You said there were petals like this the other night?

She does't answer, just keeps walking.

SAM

Celia?

INT. THE MOTEL ROOM - EVENING

Cut to Dean and Grace in the motel room. Grace is still on the computer, looking up articles.

GRACE

Dean.

DEAN

What?

GRACE

I don't think it's a nymph.

DEAN

What?

GRACE

All of these suspicious drownings...they only go back about fifty years. Fifty years ago, there was another suspicious case, same spot of the river.

DEAN

What happened?

GRACE

A woman, Cecelia Rhemes, found out her husband left her and took their oldest son. So she drowned their second son and herself.

DEAN

So we're not dealing with a nymph, it's a woman in white?

GRACE

I think so.

DEAN

That changes things then. Better tell Sam to meet us at the cemetery. Find out what else you can about who she was and where she's buried.

Dean pulls out his phone and dials. Sam's phone rings on the table where he left it.

EXT. THE RIVER-NIGHT

Sam and Celia are walking into the trees now, she very much at ease, he getting a little wary.

SAM

Celia. Stop. Tell me where we're going.

CELIA

Not far now...so close...

Sam has started to reach for his gun.

Celia turns and looks him in the eye.

CELIA

You won't need that. Drop it.

Sam drops his gun and follows as if in a trance. They reach the alter.

CELIA

Stop.

Sam stops.

INT. THE MOTEL ROOM- NIGHT

Dean hangs up the phone from trying another one of Sam's phones, but he just gets the machine.

DEAN

C'mon, Sam.

Sam's phone rings again. Grace answers it.

GRACE

Hello?

Annie (on phone)

Yes, is Agent Nash there?

GRACE

Not at the moment...this is...Agent...Young.

ANNIE (ON PHONE)

This is Annie Cable...I remembered something strange Mark mentioned the day before...well.

GRACE

What was it?

ANNIE (ON PHONE)

The night before, Mark said he had a dream about his brother.

GRACE

His brother?

ANNIE (ON PHONE)

His older brother.

GRACE

He had an older brother?

ANNIE (ON PHONE)

Yes, Mark was the second oldest. His brother died when he was thirteen in a hunting accident.

GRACE

So Mark wasn't the oldest.

ANNIE (ON PHONE)

No. You know, it probably doesn't even matter, I'm so sorry for wasting your time...

GRACE

No, that's helpful. Thank you.

ANNIE (ON PHONE)

How is that helpful?

GRACE

Thank you.

She hangs up the phone quickly and turns to face Dean, who is looking at her computer, worried.

GRACE (CONT)

What?

DEAN

The woman in white? It's that woman from the river, Celia Rhodes.The one that just called Sam to go down there.

GRACE

What?

DEAN

I'm sure it is.

GRACE

How? She wasn't in white! And she was out in the day!

DEAN

I don't know how that's working, but I'm sure.

GRACE

We've got to go down there.

She suddenly doubles over, holding her head.

DEAN

What? What is it?

GRACE

It's just...my stupid head...we've gotta get there now! Annie just called; Mark wasn't the oldest.

DEAN

He wasn't the oldest?

GRACE

No. He was the second oldest.

It hits them both at the same time what that means.

DEAN and Grace

Sam.

They both run out the door and jump in the Impala.

EXT. THE RIVER-NIGHT

Cut to Sam and Celia at the alter again. She drapes a chain of flowers over his neck.

CELIA

Come with me, sweetheart.

She takes his hand and leads him, entranced, towards the river.

Cut to Dean and Grace.

Dean is dialing his phone.

DEAN

This is the fourth number I've tried, dammit Sammy!

The phone rings, but there is no answer.

DEAN (CONT)

Damn it Sam!

Cut to the river. Celia has entered the water just before Sam,and she pulls him in.

CELIA

It's okay, baby. We're just going to a picnic...it's okay...

They continue to walk deeper into the water. Sam is still entranced. Celia continues to murmur.

Celia (cont)

Just don't worry. Everything will be all right. Trust me.

Cut to Dean and Grace. They have finally reached the park, and both leap out of the car.

Dean starts to grab whatever he can from the trunk.

GRACE

Wait! We still have no idea how to kill this thing!

DEAN

It doesn't matter! I'll figure it out! Stay here!

He runs off in the direction of the river.

DEAN (CONT)

Sam? Sam! Sammy!

Grace grabs something from the back of the car and follows. She stops on the bridge.

GRACE

Dean!

Dean turn to see Sam nearing the middle of the river. He is too far away, but he fires a shot at the form of Celia anyway. The bullet passes through her.

Cut back to Sam's perspective. The water is up to his chest, rising to his neck.

CELIA

Forever, baby boy, I love you forever and I'll never let anyone take you away from me!

Celia raises her arms and starts to push Sam under.

Dean aims and shoots a salt round again.

At the same time, a flash of flame hits Celia, and she gasps and screams as the flames overtake her, just as Sam's head sinks under the water.

Sam comes up, gasps for air and starts to be taken by the current. He starts swimming towards the bank.

He finally reaches the bank and collapses. Dean drops everything he is carrying and helps to pull him out of the water.

DEAN

Sammy! Sammy, are you all right? Talk to me!

Sam is coughing and trying to regain his breath. Grace finally reaches them, carrying the flare gun she used from the bridge.

GRACE

Sam!

She drops the flare gun and helps Dean support him.

EXT. A GRAVEYARD - NIGHT

Dean finishes pouring gasoline on a grave while Grace sprinkles salt over it. Dean passes a matchbook to Sam, who strikes it and drops it into the grave.

SAM

Goodbye, Celia.

The three of them pick up their equipment and start to walk back to the Impala.

Cas suddenly appears before them. He is going to address Dean, but he catches sight of Grace and is taken off guard.

CAS

insert Grace's angel name here (possibilities include: Delilah Jael Jemima Joanna Lydia Martha Miriam Phoebe Pricilla Tabitha)

Grace is not really paying attention; she is busy zipping up the bag she is carrying.

GRACE

How many times? My name is Grace -

She looks up suddenly, finally realizing what is happening.

GRACE (CONT)

Castiel.

SAM

What?

DEAN

Cas, what's going on -

GRACE

What are you doing here?

CAS

Dean called me, I didn't-

GRACE

You called him?

DEAN

Yeah, I did.

GRACE

You could have told me before you start inviting angels who have it out for me to just show up!

SAM

Whoa, Grace, it's fine. Cas is a friend -

GRACE

Not to me.

She drops what she is carrying and stalks past them, leaving them all standing there.

DEAN

What the hell was that about?

CAS

What has she told you?

DEAN

Just that she was some sort of "angel-in-training" that ran away from heaven.

CAS

Yes, she is a putti.

DEAN

A what now?

CAS

A Putti. First class cherub.

DEAN

So she's like that Cupid from a couple years back?

CAS

Not exactly. She's of a higher class. Destined to become an angel, and part of a garrison. My garrison.

Dean and Sam wait expectantly for a minute, but Cas does not elaborate.

DEAN

Cas, man, come on. I trust you, you know I do, but there's something about this girl I can't shake. So work with me here. Who is she?

CAS

She's who she says she is.

SAM

You just called her something else.

CAS

Her angelic name. She refused to go by it. She prefers to go by the name her mother would have called her.

SAM

Why the reaction to you, though?

CAS

Grace distrusts me because I... betrayed her, years ago, in heaven.

DEAN

You what?

CAS

I betrayed her. She confided in me, and I didn't keep that confidence. She was sent to prison.

SAM

What for?

CAS

She was...headstrong. Independent. She didn't want to be an angel. They saw it as rebellion.

DEAN

How is that not rebellion?

CAS

She was only trying to make her own choice, Dean.

DEAN

Well, I still don't trust her. She's hiding something.

CAS

Let me go talk to her. But, Dean, I think it would be best if you took her with you.

DEAN

What, just drag her around with us on the job?

CAS

At least take her back to the bunker. A putti is powerful, but there are things that would want to destroy her. She needs protection.

SAM

Of course we'll take her with us.

Cas looks to where Grace is, unloading her things from the car.

CAS

I'll be back.

Cas walks over to Grace, who does not look at him.

GRACE

What did you tell Dean?

CAS

What?

GRACE

You know what. Did you tell him who I am?

CAS

No. He asked but...no. Why haven't you told them yet?

GRACE

They're not ready for that. I'm not ready for that.

CAS

The longer you wait, the worse it's going to be. Why are you here now if you're not going to tell them?

GRACE

I didn't want to be here. I left after Missouri, it was a mistake, but I just couldn't...

CAS

Couldn't what?

Grace is suddenly defensive again.

GRACE

Why do you care?

CAS

You've been missing for three years -

GRACE

Like anyone up there was upset about that.

CAS

You've been avoiding people who could help you -

GRACE

Angels? You and I both know what they would do with me, Castiel. I'd be right back where I was.

CAS

But you won't tell Sam and Dean the truth.

GRACE

I can't.

CAS

Why?

GRACE

They're in danger...I'm in danger. I'm...bringing the danger.

CAS

So you're being selfish.

GRACE

Don't you dare talk to me about being selfish! Not after everything you've done!

CAS

That was -

GRACE

Different? It was for the greater good? I could say the same thing about this situation. Lesser of two evils.

CAS

You need to tell them the truth. Now, before this spirals out of control.

GRACE

No.

CAS

Dean doesn't trust you. The longer you wait, the worse that is going to get. I can't keep hiding things from them forever.

GRACE

I'll tell them, but only when all of us are ready for that.

CAS

I can't keep lying to them.

GRACE

Then go if you have to. But you owe me this. After everything you've done, you know you do. So swear to me, right now Castiel, that you won't tell Sam or Dean who I am.

CAS

Grace -

GRACE

Swear to me.

CAS

Okay.

GRACE

Good.

She suddenly turns and walks back to the boys. Cas looks after her for a minute, then disappears.

DEAN

Where's Cas?

GRACE

He left.

DEAN

Just like that? What did you say to him?

GRACE

Old business.

DEAN

"Old business"?

GRACE

It's nothing. I guess this is goodbye again, then.

SAM

Are you leaving again?

GRACE

Well, the job is over. It looks like it's time for me to go.

SAm

Grace -

DEAN

You could come with us.

GRACE

What?

DEAN

Look, I'm not saying it's ideal, but being off on your own isn't either.

GRACE

So you're saying...I could come with you?

DEAN

Yeah.

GRACE

Okay- okay then.

She's a little taken off guard, but she is also trying to hide her excitement.

DEAN

Good. Here, why don't you go put your stuff in the car We'll figure out how to get your bike out to the bunker.

Grace catches the Impala keys and takes her bags.

SAm

You're suddenly okay with her coming along?

DEAN

Cas left for some reason, and whatever it was, it wasn't good. Better to keep an eye on her then let her get lost in the wind.

SAM

So you still don't trust her.

DEAN

No.

SAM

Dean, she saved my life. She's done nothing but help us. So what if she's an angel? So is Cas, and he's fine.

DEAN

I know. But she's still hiding something, and Cas is gone with no answers. So until we know who she is, I'm keeping an eye on her.

END


	3. Comments/Insights 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a full episode; instead, it's various notes and ideas I had the would connect the arc together over normal weekly episodes. These are just rough sketches, not even fully formatted at this point.

After "Bottom of the River," I had a significant gap in my writing. The next episode would have included this exchange at the beginning: 

_The boys finally take Grace home to the bunker. She’s shocked as she walks in, but she doesn’t think she’ll be allowed to stay._

Grace: Wait…you mean…I can stay?

Dean: Yeah.

Sam: Why wouldn’t we let you?

Grace: I can…really…stay?

_Both brothers look at her, slightly concerned._

_Grace laughs with sheer delight and spins around._

Grace: I can stay!

_She runs to both of the brothers and hugs them at the same time. The whole scene is infused with childlike joy._

Sam: C’mon, let’s go get a room set up for you.

_They walk off up the stairs, leaving Dean behind. He goes to the fridge, opens a beer, and turns to look at the stairs. He smiles, shakes his head slightly, and takes a swig._

We'd have normal monster-of-the-week type episodes in a row. But a common thread would start to emerge: hybrids, like the demon/vampires from the season premiere. This pattern would perplex Grace and the boys, and she and Sam would do a lot of research and cataloging, but nothing would seem to make sense. Grace, however, is mostly left out of the action, doing research in the bunker. Meanwhile, Grace and Sam become closer; she really looks up to him. Dean is still suspicious and doesn't entirely trust Grace, but he's finding himself melting a little. After a few episodes of this, she would come to the boys with a proposition: 

_Dean walks into the kitchen on what should be a regular morning. Sam is already seated at the table, looking bemused. There’s a placemat in front of him, a glass filled with juice, and a coffee mug. There’s another set up just across from it. Grace comes bustling in, carrying a coffee pot and syrup._

Grace: Oh good, you’re awake Dean! Sit down.

Dean: Uh…what…

Grace: Just sit down and shut up, okay?

_She pours some coffee, sets down the syrup, and heads off to the kitchen again. Dean sits down and exchanges looks with Sam._

Dean: So…what is…

Sam: I…I don’t really know.

_Grace comes back out, plates in hand._

Grace: All right, so it’s toast with jam and blueberry oatmeal, side of eggs, sunny side up for Sam…(she sets a plate in front of him) and bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, with hash browns for Dean. (she sets another down in front of him)

_Both boys look from her to the breakfast in front of them._

Grace: It’s just breakfast, it’s not going to kill you.

Sam: You…made breakfast.

Grace: _(very perky, she’s very proud of herself)_ Yes, I did! I mean, it took me a while and I’m sorry for the burned eggs and the really mushy oatmeal that may or may not be all over the floor, but yes, I made breakfast. I can do these things, you know.

_Sam and Dean exchange trepidatious looks again, and then, cautiously, they each take a small bite. However, the food is beyond their expectations in the best way, and they both dig right back in, both looking very impressed._

Dean: Wow, Gracie. You did good, kid.

_Grace smiles._

Sam: So, why the sudden desire to make us breakfast?

_Grace sits up straight, hands folded in front of her on the table. She’s trying not to bounce around with excitement._

Grace: I want to be a hunter.

_Dean chokes on a bite._

Sam: What?

Grace: I going to be a hunter. I mean, a real one. I’m pretty much already there. But I want to actually help you guys now. (responsibility, pulling weight)

_Both brothers have stopped eating._

Dean: No.

Grace: Dean…

Dean: I said no.

Grace: Why not?

Dean: Because I said no. You’re not coming out with us.

Grace: Ok then. I’ll go out on my own then.

Dean: That’s not happening either. You’re not going hunting at all.

Grace: Little late for that. I’m already in this life. I’m just not going to sit in the back anymore. I’m going to start really helping. Anyway, since when do I need your permission?

However, Grace proves herself and starts helping with a little more of the dangerous work. Sam is protective openly, Dean secretly. We get about halfway through the season (I have ideas written down for an episode that imagines the poet John Keats as from a family of hunters and focuses on his poem "Lamia," and an episode that featured the film _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_ prominently). 

An episode or so before the midseason break, we come to the following episode. 


	4. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case takes Sam, Dean, and Grace to a suburb of Denver, where there seems to be a cut and dry ghost case. There, they meet a young girl who is still holding on to her recently killed brother - in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was meant to go near the midseason finale. We start to see Grace cracking a little, as the subject of the case hits close to home. This might be the least polished of all these episodes that I wrote.

INT. THE LAWSON HOUSE - NIGHT

Mrs. Lawson is in the kitchen, finishing the dishes. The rest of the house is quiet. She turns off the sink and looks longingly at a picture of her children, Chris, 17, and Anna, 10. She puts her dish towel down and turns off the kitchen light. She goes to the hallway and tries to turn on the light, but it won't turn on. Her breath is seen and she toggles the switch.

ANNA

Mommy?

Mrs. Lawson jumps and turns to face her daughter.

MRS LAWSON

Anna, honey, you scared me. What's wrong? I tucked you in an hour ago.

ANNA

I wanna play with Chris.

MRS LAWSON

Oh sweetie.

She wraps her arm around her daughter and leads her back up the stairs.

MRS LAWSON

Come on. Be careful, it looks like the hall light is out again.

They make their way up the stairs into Anna's room. Mrs Lawson tucks Anna back into bed and sits on the edge.

Mrs lawson (cont)

Now go to sleep, Anna. You need to be well rested for school tomorrow.

ANNA

But I don't wanna go to school. I wanna play with Chris.

MRS LAWSON

Sweetie, you need to stop this. I know you miss your brother, but he's not with us right now.

She stands and goes to the door. Just before she walks out, she turns back to her daughter.

MRS LAWSON (CONT)

Goodnight, sweetheart.

She goes into the hall and toggles the switch there. No light. Her breath can be seen, but she doesn't seem to notice.

MRS LAWSON (CONT)

Great. Another thing to do tomorrow.

Back in Anna's room, Anna is fiddling with a small locket around her neck. Suddenly, her breath appears too. She looks up, excited. Chris is standing at the foot of her bed.

CHRIS

Hey, sis.

TITLE CARD

INT. CAFÉ -DAY

Sam is seated at a table reading a newspaper. Dean slides into a seat beside him holding coffee.

DEAN

So is your girlfriend really an angel? Because she's very interested in the food over there.

Sam doesn't look up from his paper.

SAM

For the last time, she's not my girlfriend, Dean. And if you’re so concerned about her, why did you tell you to come with us?

DEAN

Because Cas was acting weird about her, so I’m not letting her out of my sight until we figure out what her deal is.

Grace finally comes to the table, carrying two drinks and a couple of pastries. She hands one of the drinks to Sam.

GRACE

Coffee. Let's hope these muffins were worth it though, huh?

SAM

Thanks. You're eating? Because usually...

GRACE

Every once in a while. I'm still in between, remember? And, well, I really like lemon.

She takes a bite of a lemon poppyseed muffin.

Grace (cont)

Not too bad. Could be stronger. Anything interesting?

SAM

Maybe. There's a suburb in Denver that's suing their utility provider. Apparently, they keep having problems with the power: lights flickering or not coming on, cold spots, things like that.

DEAN

Ghost problem.

SAM

Yeah, but get this: that's exactly what the utility company says is happening.

DEAN

What?

SAM

That's their defense. Of course, everyone thinks they're crazy...

GRACE

Who wouldn't?

DEAN

Ghosts usually stay in the same location though, so, what, more than one?

SAM

Ancient burial site, maybe.

DEAN

Well, it's worth checking out. We haven't had something as easy as a ghost for a while.

He drains his coffee.

Dean (cont)

Let's go.

All three of them get up, gather their things, and leave.

EXT. HOLLOW SPRINGS NEIGHBORHOOD - DAY

The Impala drive through the charming streets of the Hollow Springs neighborhood. They park in front of one of the houses, where the occupant is gardening.

DEAN

Morning!

Gardener

Good morning.

DEAN

We're from the lawyer's office that representing the neighborhood in this case; do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?

GARDENER

Not at all! What can I help you with?

SAM

These things that have been happening, have you experienced any of them?

GARDENER

Yes, I have. Just yesterday, the lights were flickering again.

SAM

When do these things normally happen?

GARDENER

Different times, really. And it's been getting stranger, you know. The other day, a glass fell off my counter and shattered.

GRACE

And do these things happen at the same time all over the neighborhood?

GARDENER

You know, I don't think so. Just last night, our lights were flickering, and then the Lawsons' next door went off when ours came back on.

GRACE

And when did all of this start?

GARDENER

About six months ago, I think.

SAM

Did anything happen in the neighborhood then? New construction of some type maybe?

GARDENER

No, nothing new like that. Well, that was probably around the time that Chris had his accident.

DEAN

Chris?

GARDENER

Chris Lawson. Lived next door. Good kid, always very friendly. He was in a car accident, and he didn't make it. It was tragic, especially considering what else that family had been through.

DEAN

What happened?

GARDENER

The father died, about two years ago. The family's gone through a real hard time.

SAM

Do you know if the Lawsons are home right now?

GARDENER

Well,Lorrette should be home soon from picking up Anna at school.

SAM

Well, thanks. I think that's all we need now.

Sam, Dean, and Grace walk back towards the car.

GRACE

Double haunting, then?

SAM

Maybe. But why would they be going from all over the neighborhood?

GRACE

No idea.

A minivan drives into the Lawsons driveway. Anna jumps out and runs into the house. Lorrette gets out slower, balancing bags of groceries. Sam runs up to her.

SAM

Here, let me help you with that.

He takes one of the bags.

MRS LAWSON

Oh, thank you.

She readjusts her load.

DEAN

We're from the utility company...

MRS LAWSON

Good, I was meaning to call. The lights went completely out last night, and I couldn't get them on. I didn't see any broken fuses, and I just changed those light bulbs last week. You know, if you were more concerned with customer service than some silly lawsuit excuse, things would be a lot better.

Dean looks a little stunned and mostly impressed. Grace is smiling. She likes this woman.

GRACE

We're actually representing the neighborhood. Would you mind telling us about these customer service complaints you have?

MRS LAWSON

Didn't they already send someone out?

DEAN

We're just following up on a few things. Mind if we come in?

MRS LAWSON

I don't have very long, so if it's quick.

INT. THE LAWSON HOUSE - DAY

In the kitchen, Mrs Lawson puts groceries away while Grace, Sam, and Dean observe.

DEAN

So these things with the power, they started happening about six months ago?

MRS LAWSON

About then, yes.

Anna runs into the kitchen, twisting her locket.

ANNA

Mom, I can't find Chris.

MRS LAWSON

Sweetheart, not now.

GRACE

Who's Chris?

MRS LAWSON

My son. He...he passed, about six months ago.

SAM

We're so sorry for your loss, ma'am.

MRS LAWSON

Yes, well, having to deal with the power after that hasn't helped lessen the stress.

ANNA

Mom, this is important!

MRS LAWSON

Anna, please.

Anna looks put out. Grace turns her attention to her.

GRACE

Hi. Your name is Anna?

ANNA

Yes.

GRACE

I'm Grace. Do you think we could go see if the lights are working now?

Anna looks at her mom, who nods.

ANNA

Okay.

Grace follows Anna into the hall.

GRACE

That's a very pretty necklace you have.

ANNA

Thanks. My brother gave it to me. It's magic.

GRACE

What do you mean?

ANNA

It was so I wouldn't be scared at school when he wasn't there.

GRACE

Why were you scared?

Anna flicks the hall switch and the lights go on and off. Anna and Grace move to the next room.

ANNA

Daddy didn't come home one day. I didn't want to not come home.

GRACE

And Chris made sure you came home.

Anna nods. Grace looks pained.

ANNA

All the lights are going to work, because Chris isn't here right now.

GRACE

Do you see him a lot?

Anna nods.

ANNA

Almost every night. He reads me stories. And sometimes during the day.

Grace stops in the hallway and crouches down to look Anna in the eyes.

GRACE

Do the lights go out when Chris comes?

Anna nods.

GRACE (CONT)

Does anything else happen when Chris comes? Does it get cold?

Anna nods again.

ANNA

He always says, stay wrapped up in my blankets, because he doesn't want me to get sick.

GRACE

He sounds like a good brother.

Anna nods again. Mrs Lawson's voice is heard from the kitchen?

MRS LAWSON

Anna?

ANNA

Coming!

Anna skips down the hallway back toward the kitchen. Grace follows.

GRACE

It seems all the lights are working now.

SAM

Well, thank you Mrs. Lawson. We'll let you know if we have any other questions.

Sam, Dean, and Grace exit the house.

EXT. THE LAWSON HOUSE - DAY

Sam, Dean, and Grace walk back towards the Impala.

GRACE

There's definitely a ghost.

SAM

Has Anna seen something?

GRACE

Yeah, her brother, Chris, has been showing up. And not just in the house.

DEAN

How? The only way that would happen is if whatever he's holding onto is moving around.

SAM

All right, so we find out what's keeping him here then.

GRACE

Anna also said her necklace was magic.

SAM

It could be summoning him. Or something that looks like him.

DEAN

Let's find out. 

EXT. A GRAVEYARD - NIGHT

Dean, Sam, and Grace have been digging; they are all dirty but they have just reached the bones. Grace has the flashlight again. Her breath becomes visible.

GRACE

Guys?

She turns around slowly. Sam drops his shovel and reaches for the salt.

Chris is standing behind them, looking around.

GRACE (CONT)

Chris?

He looks surprised.

CHRIS

You can see me?

DEAN

Unless we're all having a major hallucination, yeah.

CHRIS

You're hunters.

Sam, Dean, and Grace exchange looks.

SAM

Yeah, we are.

Chris grins.

CHRIS

So it worked!

GRACE

What...worked?

CHRIS

I've been trying to get hunters here for months.

SAM

How do you know about hunters?

CHRIS

All these other people stuck around here talk about them. A lot of them are scared of them. But I thought if I could find some...

DEAN

You've been trying to get hunters to come and light you up?

CHRIS

Yes!

DEAN

Why?

CHRIS

Well, I didn't choose to stay here.

GRACE

Wait. Ghosts always choose to stay. You can't stay unless you choose to.

CHRIS

I tried to leave but...I can't.

SAM

Why?

CHRIS

I don't know. But I'm glad everything worked, so I can move on now. I just wish...I just wish I could explain to Anna. I don't want her to worry.

DEAN

Clean break is going to be better. Let's get you into the light then.

GRACE

But...

CHRIS

Will you...never mind. She'll know.

Dean starts to pour salt on the bones. He lights a match.

GRACE

Wait. Chris, maybe you should go, just let Anna know you won't be back...

CHRIS

You think?

DEAN

That's going to be worse. It's going to be better to get this done.

GRACE

No! She should have a chance to say goodbye.

DEAN

She should have done that a long time ago.

GRACE

But it's not fair! I mean, she's gotten used to having you around, Chris, you make her feel safe. At least let her know why you won't be there anymore!

CHRIS

Maybe I should...

DEAN

Listen, Chris, don't. It's not right to keep holding on to someone who shouldn't be there. It'll be better for Anna this way.

He drops the match; Grace is still anxious.

GRACE

Wait!

Chris closes his eyes, waiting to drift away, but as the bones burn, he does not.

DEAN

What the hell?

He pours some more salt on the fire, emptying the container. Chris is still there.

CHRIS

Is this how this usually works?

SAM

Not..no. And you're sure this is the right grave?

CHRIS

That's definitely my name.

DEAN

(to Grace) What are you doing?

GRACE

(to Dean) Nothing! Why does it have to be me? (to Chris) Are you sure you're a ghost?

CHRIS

Are there other options?

SAM

I've never heard of any.

DEAN

Is there any other part of your...remains that aren't here?

CHRIS

No. I don't think so.

DEAN

So why aren't you...

CHRIS

I don't know.

DEAN

Great. And all I wanted was a simply ghost.

They all watch as the fire dies.

INT. A MOTEL ROOM - MORNING

Sam and Dean are asleep. Grace is researching on Sam's laptop at the table. Sam wakes up.

GRACE

Morning.

SAM

Morning. Find anything?

GRACE

Nothing helpful. I can't find anything out of the ordinary that would keep a spirit here after the bones were burned.

SAM

Well, maybe there's something in the house.

GRACE

I don't know. It seems strange. Chris said he didn't have a choice, he was just stuck.

SAM

I've only heard of that happening once before, and it was another ghost holding them there. Maybe there is another spirit around.

GRACE

Well, I can keep looking. See if there's anything in the area.

SAM

Thanks. Hey Dean!

Dean moans and sits up slightly.

DEAN

What?

SAM

If you get up now, we might still have time to grab breakfast.

Dean moans again and rolls out of bed.

GRACE

Do we...do you think we really need to send Chris off?

SAM

That's what we do with ghosts. That's the way things are supposed to be.

GRACE

But...Anna relies on him so much. And, it's been fine so far, right? Maybe...maybe we should just leave it alone.

SAM

Grace, the thing with ghosts is, they turn vengeful eventually. No matter how hard they try, it just happens.

GRACE

So it doesn't have to go on forever. But maybe, when Anna is ready, we can come back.

Dean comes out of the bathroom, where he's been listening to everything.

DEAN

No. It never ends well. It's better to just take care of it right away. Sam's right, Chris isn't supposed to be here, it's not the natural order.

Grace turns back to her laptop, but mumbles under her breath:

GRACE

Since when have you ever paid attention to the natural order?

DEAN

What?

GRACE

Nothing.

Dean shrugs it off.

DEAN

Let's go, Sammy.

EXT – HOLLOW SPRINGS STREET - DAY

Dean and Sam are walking around the neighborhood with EMF.

DEAN

Your girlfriend is taking this case pretty seriously.

SAM

She's not my girlfriend, Dean.

DEAN

Hey, I'm not judging. I don't know, you've already done the demon thing, it was only a matter of time before you had it for an angel.

SAM

Really? Because last time I checked, you were the only one who's hooked up with an angel.

DEAN

Whoa, she was not an angel at the time.

SAM

Grace is taking it pretty seriously though.

DEAN

Do you think she knows something about these people?

SAM

I don't know. There's nothing here. No sign of ghost activity at all.

DEAN

So then Chris must have been in all the other houses too.

Chris is behind them.

CHRIS

Yep.

Sam and Dean jump.

DEAN

Son of a -

CHRIS

Sorry, sorry. I just saw you guys around, so I thought I'd come help.

SAM

So you can just go wherever?

CHRIS

Yeah. Am I not supposed to be able to?

SAM

Usually, no. Ghosts are usually bound to their remains, or some object that's important to them. They're stuck with whatever is binding them to the earth.

CHRIS

Weird. I've been able to go all over the neighborhood. That's how I was trying to get a hunter's attention: making the lights go crazy, creating cold spots. Obvious signs all over.

DEAN

Well, that part worked.

SAM

Can you think of anything that you feel like you would attach yourself to?

CHRIS

No. But, I don't know. You could talk to my mom.

Sam and Dean exchange looks.

SAM

Do you think she'd believe us?

CHRIS

I don't know. I haven't ever talked to her, you know. I just thought, after Dad, and then me, I just didn't want to...I don't know. Ruin her hope that we were happy in an afterlife?

Sam and Dean have nothing good to answer that.

Chris (cont)

Well, I guess Mom would be the best source then.

He disappears.

EXT . THE LAWSON HOUSE - DAY

Dean knocks on the door, and Mrs. Lawson answers.

MRS LAWSON

You're back.

DEAN

Yeah. Mrs. Lawson, we'd like to ask you a few questions about your son, Chris.

MRS LAWSON

What?

SAM

May we come in?

She steps back to let them in a little hesitantly. They go to the kitchen.

MRS LAWSON

Why do lawyers want to know about Chris?

SAM

Ma'am, we're not really lawyers.

MRS LAWSON

What?

SAM

We're...well, we help people. People who have lost people they love.

MRS LAWSON

Out. Get out of my house, now.

DEAN

We're ghost hunters, Mrs. Lawson. We go around investigating hauntings. Chris is a ghost, and he told us to come talk to you

MRS LAWSON

You're crazy. I'm calling the police.

SAM

Wait, wait, hold on. I know it sounds crazy, but Anna has been seeing Chris. He hasn't been able to move on. But he wants to. That's why he's been messing with the lights. You've felt the cold spots. Chris is still here, but he needs help to cross over.

MRS LAWSON

You're lying. You're absolutely insane, you're...

DEAN

We're telling the truth. Anna hasn't just been seeing things.

SAm

I know, it's really hard to process. But this is important. Something is holding Chris here, and if we don't let him go...

MRS LAWSON

You're insane.

Anna comes into the room, home from school.

ANNA

Mom! Mom!

MRS LAWSON

What, sweetie?

ANNA

Chris said he wants to see you!

SAM

Anna, did you see Chris recently?

ANNA

He waited for the bus with me after school.

MRS LAWSON

Anna, this needs to stop.

DEAN

What else did he say, Anna?

MRS LAWSON

Anna, stop this. (to Sam and Dean) You need to go, now.

ANNA

Mom, he said it's really important!

MRS LAWSON

Anna, stop it.

Chris appears behind her.

CHRIS

Hi, Mom.

Mrs. Lawson turns around slowly.

MRS LAWSON

Chris?

CHRIS

Yeah.

MRS LAWSON

Baby, but you're...

CHRIS

I know.

Mrs Lawson reaches out for him, but they cannot touch.

ANNA

I told you he was here.

MRS LAWSON

I know baby, I know.

DEAN

Anna, Mrs Lawson, I'm really sorry to tell you this, but Chris isn't supposed to be here. We need to help him let go.

ANNA

No!

SAM

Anna, I know it's hard, but it's not right for him to be here.

ANNA

NO!

CHRIS

Guys, it might be better if you go. I'll try to...

He flickers out of view.

MRS LAWSON

(whispers) Chris?

ANNA

Chris, come back!

Anna runs out of the room. Sam's phone rings. It's:

SAM

Grace. Find something?

GRACE

Maybe. You guys might want to get back here though.

SAM

Sure. We'll be there soon.

He hangs up.

DEAN

Mrs. Lawson, we know this is hard. But are there any remains in the house? Anything special of his that you or Anna keep close?

MRS LAWSON

There's...well, there's Anna's necklace. He bought it for her for her tenth birthday. She hasn't taken it off since...

DEAN

Do you know where he got the necklace?

MRS LAWSON

The jewelry store downtown, I think. They specialize in second hand and vintage pieces.

SAM

Cursed object?

DEAN

Maybe.

SAM

Thank you for your help, Mrs. Lawson.

MRS LAWSON

He's really here. I can't...

SAM

We understand. We'll be in touch.

They leave.

INT. MOTEL ROOM - night

Grace is leaning over her laptop. Dean and Sam enter the room.

GRACE

Find anything?

DEAN

Besides a ghost that's got his family attached to him?

GRACE

What happened?

SAM

Chris showed up as we were talking to Mrs. Lawson.

GRACE

So now they both know.

SAM

Yeah.

GRACE

Listen, maybe it is a better idea to...

DEAN

Grace, this is how it is. Ghosts can't stay. What is it about this case anyway with you?

GRACE

I'm just saying, think about Anna! I mean, hasn't she been through enough?

DEAN

And you think letting Chris go vengeful is going to help that? What happens when he starts attacking people in front of her?

GRACE

Who says he will?

DEAN

Every other ghost that's ever been left! What if it's Anna, or their mom? Do you really think she'll be better off then?

GRACE

She's just a kid, Dean! She just lost one of the most important people in her life and you just want to completely rip him away?

DEAN

He's not supposed to be here! It's not right!

GRACE

It's also not right to leave a little girl all alone!

DEAN

She's not going to be all alone.

GRACE

Well, she might as well be if the person she loves the most is gone!

She marches out the door, slamming it behind her.

DEAN

What the hell was that?

SAM

I don't know. She's taking this really personally.

DEAN

You think?

Dean stretches out on one of the bed.

SAM

I'll go make sure she's all right.

DEAN

Whatever you want.

Sam leaves.

EXT THE MOTEL - NIGHT

Grace is seated outside on the curb,looking up at the sky. Sam comes and sits beside her.

SAM

The family you mentioned...you have a brother, don't you?

GRACE

Yeah, I do.

SAM

That's why you're taking this so personally.

GRACE

The way Anna talks about Chris just makes me...Big brothers aren't just people; they're heroes, you know?

SAM

Yeah, I do.

GRACE

I just...somewhere out there are my brothers. They mean everything to me. And they don't even know they have a sister. I just...I wish...

SAM

There's so much you wish you could tell them.

GRACE

Yeah. (a pause) I went to their hometown first. I mean, they moved away years ago, but just to be there...I saw the house I would have grown up in. That's where I would have lived. I saw our mom's grave and...I don't know. To know that they know that place too, it just...They could have had such a different life. And if they do find out about me, what am I going to say? How do you tell someone that their life could have been completely different in a million ways? How do you just change their life that way? I don't even know what I'll say.

Sam wraps an arm around Grace's shoulder, and she leans into him.

SAM

You'll tell them who you are, and if they're decent at all, they'll understand.

GRACE

I hope so.

They sit there in silence, watching the stars and emotionally leaning on each other in mutual understanding that heroes often come in the form of big brothers.

SAM

Chris can't stay here.

GRACE

I know. But can we at least...at least let them say goodbye? I just don't want Anna to feel alone so suddenly.

SAM

Yeah. I think we could do that.

INT. A JEWELRY STORE - DAY

Grace, Sam and Dean enter the slightly sketchy store.

GRACE

What are we doing here again?

DEAN

This is where Chris bought Anna's necklace. They specialize in vintage stuff, so it could easily be a cursed object.

An old man, the store owner, comes from a back room.

store owner

Can I help you?

DEAN

We sure hope so. These two are getting married! I'm the best man.

Sam and Grace stare at him.

STORE OWNER

There's a fancy jewelers a couple of blocks over.

DEAN

Well, see, these two are pretty nontraditional. Especially her; she's pretty particular.

Grace forces a smile.

DEAN (CONT)

In fact, they don't even want a ring!

Sam and Grace come to themselves.

GRACE

Yes, we're looking for something else, something that won't get in the way of my work.

SAM

Yeah, maybe something like, a necklace? Do you have any lockets?

STORE OWNER

We have a few.

He pulls a tray from under the counter. Grace, Dean, and Sam lean over to look at them.

GRACE

Where do you find such beautiful pieces?

STORE OWNER

Oh, here and there. People bring them in.

SAM

Any interesting stories with any of them? Unexplained backgrounds?

STORE OWNER

What are you people, new age hippies?

DEAN

Well, not exactly.

The store owner puts the tray back, suspicious.

STORE OWNER

We're about to close.

DEAN

It's three in the after noon.

The store owner stares him down.

DEAN (CONT)

Okay.

He, Sam and Grace leave.

GRACE

I don't think the necklace was cursed, at least not when Chris bought it.

SAM

I think you're right. How is Chris still around then?

GRACE

You don't think...Anna was messing around with stuff?

DEAN

Where would she find any witch stuff to mess around with?

GRACE

I don't know. It's happened before, kids messing around and they accidentally actually do some kind of hoodoo.

DEAN

Only one way to find out.

EXT. THE LAWSON HOUSE - DAY

The Impala pulls up in the Lawson driveway. Dean, Sam, and Grace get out and walk to the door. Anna is just walking up the driveway.

GRACE

Anna!

Anna turns and waves at Grace.

GRACE (CONT)

Anna, when did you first start seeing Chris?

ANNA

The night after the hospital, just like the lady in the waiting room said.

SAm

What lady?

ANNA

There was a lady, in the waiting room. Mom was with Chris, and the lady asked me why I was crying. So I told her.

DEAN

And what did she do, Anna?

ANNA

I don't know.

GRACE

Did she say anything about your necklace?

ANNA

She wanted to see it. And she said some funny words.

SAM

What did they sound like?

ANNA

I don't know, maybe French?

GRACE

It's a spell. Creole, maybe?

SAM

You're sure it's a spell?

GRACE

It's got to be. There are certain spells that can attach a spirit to an object. That's got to be what's happening here. There's no other remains.

DEAN

So how are we getting rid of it?

GRACE

We need a computer.

They reach the door and knock. Mrs. Lawson answers.

MRS LAWSON

You're back.

SAM

Yes. We know this is going to be hard, but we need to...

MRS LAWSON

You need to send Chris on. He and I...we were talking about it last night.

SAM

Chris was here last night?

MRS LAWSON

After Anna went to bed, he showed up in the living room. It was...

She is overcome with emotion and cannot complete the sentence.

MRS LAWSON (CONT)

Please, come in.

They enter the house.

GRACE

Do you have a computer we can borrow?

SAM

You really think we're going to find a hoodoo spell on the internet?

GRACE

Let's hope so.

Sam starts to search.

dean

How are we going to know which one it is? There could be hundreds of different possibilities.

GRACE

Anna, do you remember anything about what the lady said?

ANNA

Why?

DEAN

We need to find out what spell she used so we can destroy it.

ANNA

No!

GRACE

Please, Anna.

ANNA

No! You'll take Chris away!

SAM

I know this is hard. But if we don't, Chris is...he's going to become not Chris. He could hurt someone.

ANNA

He won't!

DEAN

He will. Trust me, no matter how hard they try, it always happens.

ANNA

No! I won't let you! You can't just take him away!

She starts to cry. Grace looks like she is going to cry to.

SAM

Anna, why don't you talk to Chris? We won't do anything until you say goodbye.

Anna nods and rubs the necklace. Chris appears.

CHRIS

Hey, Anna.

Anna cries harder. Chris flickers a little.

CHRIS (CONT)

What's wrong?

ANNA

They're taking you away from me.

CHRIS

Anna, I know, I have to. Hey, it'll be all right, princess. You'll be fine.

ANNA

But what if I'm not?

Chris crouches before her, so that they are at eye level.

CHRIS

Hey. You're growing up, Anna. You don't need me anymore to make sure you're safe. You're going to be all right. I promise.Just, hold on to the necklace, all right? Can you do that for me? Remember me with that.

Anna nods tearfully.

ANNA

I don't want you to go!

CHRIS

I know. I don't want to go either. But I have to. It's how it's supposed to be.

He turns to his mother and smiles. She tries to smile back through her tears.

CHRIS

I love you, Mom.

MRS LAWSON

I love you too, baby.

Chris turns back to Anna.

CHRIS

Be good for Mom, okay?

ANNA

Okay.

Chris turns to Dean, Sam, and Grace.

CHRIS

I'm ready.

He disappears.

SAM

I think I've got it.

INT. THE LAWSONS' HOUSE - DAY

Grace adds a last ingredient to the fire in the living room, and nods.

DEAN

Anna, can we see your necklace?

Anna starts to hand it to Dean, but hesitates.

ANNA

What are you going to do with it?

DEAN

Well, we're going to have to burn it down...

ANNA

No!

She snatches the necklace back.

GRACE

Anna, please...

ANNA

No! You'll ruin it!

DEAN

It's the only way to do what we need to.

ANNA

No!

Chris flickers into view again. He looks confused.

Anna (cont)

They're going to burn the necklace! Stop them!

Chris suddenly turns to Dean. He seems to be in a trance.

CHRIS

(to Anna) I will.

He charges Dean.

SAM

Dean!

Grace lunges for a salt shaker on the counter, opens it, and throws it. Chris disappears.

MRS LAWSON

What happened?

DEAN

He's going vengeful. We need to end that spell, now.

SAm

Anna, we need that necklace now.

ANNA

No!

DEAN

Anna, I know this is hard, but we have to end this now, before Chris accidentally hurts anyone.

Grace is looks pained as she watches Anna cry.

GRACE

What if...Anna, what if we wouldn't ruin it?

Sam and Dean look at her.

GRACE (CONT)

What if we just burned it enough to break the spell, but not enough to ruin it?

SAM

Grace...

GRACE

We can at least try.

DEAN

How are we going to know if that works?

GRACE

Anna, please let me have the necklace. And then, you and your mom need to go upstairs and not come down until we tell you to.

MRS LAWSON

Why can't we...

GRACE

Please, just trust me. First, we're going to need a bowl of water though.

Mrs Lawson nods and goes to the kitchen.

Anna still doesn't look convinced. Grace kneels down so that they are eye level.

GRACE (CONT)

Anna, I know how hard it is to be separated from your brother. And I know what it feels like to do anything to feel close to them. Sometimes, you feel like it doesn't matter what the cost is, it's worth it. I know. But we have to do this. Please, just let me try.

Anna gives her the necklace. Mrs. Lawson returns with the water.

GRACE (CONT)

Thank you. Now, please, go upstairs.

Mrs Lawson takes her daughter's hand, and they leave the room.

DEAN

What was that?

GRACE

Part one.

She rubs the necklace. Chris appears.

GRACE (CONT)

Chris, this may be hard, but it's the only way we can be sure this works.

CHRIS

What do I have to do?

GRACE

We're have to burn the necklace to break the spell that's keeping you here. But we don't want to ruin it for Anna. So we're only going to burn it enough. And we need you to be here to let us know when that is.

CHRIS

Okay.

Sam pulls the fireplace tongs from their place. Grace wraps the necklace around the end. Sam places it in the fire.

Nothing happens for a second, but then, Chris starts to burn from the ground up. He looks up at the ceiling, towards where his mother and sister are. Grace whispers:

GRACE

I'm sorry.

Chris is gone.

GRACE (CONT)

Sam.

She offers the bowl of water. Sam pulls the tongs out and shakes the necklace off. It lands in the water with a hiss.

Grace reaches in and pulls out the necklace. It is a little tarnished, but still intact.

INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY

Dean, Sam, and Grace are packing to go. Grace seems sad. Sam notices as he starts to follow Dean out to the car. He sets his bags down and faces her.

SAM

You doing okay?

GRACE

I'll be okay.

SAm

That was genius, just burning it enough.

GRACE

I just hope it works.

SAM

It should.

GRACE

Do you think Anna will be okay?

SAM

She'll be fine. You saved her something that she can remember him by. You gave her something to hold on to.

GRACE

But it's even worse for her to have had him ripped away twice.

SAM

Listen, we had to do what we did. There was no other option. It wasn't real, having him there. He wasn't really there, and that's...that's toxic.

GRACE

I guess you're right.

SAm

You did a good thing, Grace. 

She tries to smile, picks up her bags and goes out the door.

END


	5. Fever Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam and Dean are injured on a case, Grace must reluctantly trust Castiel if she wants to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was to come right before the midseason finale, after "Let It Go." Grace struggles with her secret as she scrambles to save the Winchester brothers on her own.

INT. THE BUNKER - NIGHT

In a vision of a different reality, Grace is running through the halls of the bunker.

GRACE

Sam? Dean?

She looks in each room, but does not find what she's looking for. She finally comes to one room, where Sam and Dean are lying, unresponsive.

GRACE (CONT)

No, no, no!

She runs to them and shakes them, trying to wake them up. They don't respond.

GRACE (CONT)

No, please don't be, don't be...

She feels their pulses; they're dead.

GRACE (CONT)

No!

Cut to Grace sitting up gasping. She is alone in the library. She grabs her phone and dials.

GRACE (CONT)

Sam?

SAM

What's wrong? It's 3 in the morning.

GRACE

I...nothing. Nothing. Sorry. Didn't mean to call.

SAM

Are you sure?

GRACE

Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Talk to you later.

She hangs up, but still looks a little crazed and worried.

GRACE (CONT)

They're fine. They're going to be fine. They're not going to die.

She suddenly flashes back into seeing the boys dead.

GRACE (CONT)

No!

TITLE CARD

INT. THE BUNKER - DAY

Grace is reading alone in the kitchen. A timer dings, and she looks up and goes to the oven, where she starts to pull out a pie that looks slightly burned. Just as she does, her phone rings and she answers.

GRACE

Hey, Sam.

Sam is hiding behind a shipping container at a dock in Port Arthur.

Sam

Hey, you all right?

GRACE

I'm fine. Just, um, accidentally hit my phone last night. Sorry.

SAM

All right. Hey, can you maybe do me a favor?

GRACE

Yeah, what's up?

SAM

I need some information from a file for this case.

GRACE

How's that going?

Dean comes running down between the shipping containers, towards Sam.

DEAN

Sam!

SAM

Hold on a second, Grace.

Dean runs past Sam, and a shifter follows him. Sam shoots the thing in the heart, and it falls into the ocean and disappears.

DEAN

Where the hell did it go?

SAM

(to Dean) I don't know.

At the bunker, Grace is scraping the burned pie out of the pan.

GRACE

Everything all right?

SAM

Yeah, we're fine. That was the last one.

GRACE

So you don't need that file then?

SAM

No, I'd like to look at it anyway. It should be in the storage room, up with the rest of the spirit stuff, labeled "fetch," I think.

GRACE

"Fetch"?

SAM

Yeah, it's an old name for -

Dean is taking his jacket off, looking intently into the water.

SAM (CONT)

(to Dean) What are you doing?

GRACE

What is he doing?

SAM

He's going to jump in. (to Dean) You're not going to get into Mexico easier that way!

GRACE

Go stop him before he does something stupid. I'll grab that file.

SAM

Thanks, Gracie.

GRACE

Sure thing. You're sure everything's all right there?

SAM

Yeah, we should be heading home soon.

GRACE

All right. Hey Sam?

SAM

Yeah?

GRACE

Don't let Dean swim across the border in celebration or do anything else stupid.

SAM

Got it.

EXT. PORT ARTHUR, TEXAS SHIPPING YARD - TWILIGHT

Dean and Sam are heading back to the Impala, a little worn out. They start to load the trunk of the car.

DEAN

Well, that's us one, monsters zero.

Sam is lost in thought.

Dean (cont)

Hey! Sammy! You could be a little more upbeat that we just ganked some shifters.

SAM

Something about this is still bothering me.

DEAN

What? Why? We got rid of some monsters today. We did a good job.

Suddenly, Sam stops.

SAM

Dean.

DEAN

Yeah?

SAM

We got all of them, right?

DEAN

What do you mean? Of course we -

A shadow runs by again.

SAM

Then what's that?

They wait, tensed. Nothing moves for a moment.

DEAN

It's nothing. Let's go.

Dean slams the trunk closed. They head towards the doors.

Suddenly, two shadows attack them, slamming them against the car. Their weapons are knocked out of their hands. Dean's shoulder is dislocated, and they are both cut up and bleeding pretty badly. Sam manages to pull out some salt rounds, open them, and throw them out. The shadows disappear.

DEAN

Sammy?

SAM

Yeah, I'm...okay.

DEAN

What the hell was that?

SAM

Some kind of spirits? Salt worked against them, at least.

Sam looks over the car at Dean, who is holding his dislocated arm.

SAm (cont)

What happened to your arm?

DEAN

Dislocated, I think. Let's get out of here, we'll fix it later. Here:

He tosses Sam the keys. Sam catches them, and they switch sides and drive off.

INT. THE BUNKER -DAY

Grace's laptop and some files are spread out across the map table. She is barely seen in the kitchen, finishing up a huge lemon meringue pie that has somewhat deflated. She's still holding it when the door bangs open, and Sam and Dean stumble in. Grace looks out the door.

GRACE

Hey, you're...what happened?

SAM

Little bit of an ambush.

GRACE

Ambush?

SAM

Later.

Grace discards the pie and grabs a first aid kit. She jumps into authority.

GRACE

Sit down, both of you. Dean Winchester, don't you dare touch that whiskey, if you need pain killers, take a couple of these. (she throws him a bottle) Sam, here, how deep is that cut?

SAM

Couple inches, maybe?

GRACE

Here, hold something to it, disinfectant. (to Dean) What happened to you shoulder?

DEAN

Dislocated.

GRACE

Sam, I'm going to need your help with that.

She starts to help him sew and bandage up his arm.

Grace (cont)

I thought you said you took care of all the shifters?

SAM

There was something else. Some kind of spirit.

Grace stops what she's doing.

GRACE

You're saying a ghost did this to you?

DEAN

That wasn't a regular ghost.

Sam finishes the stitches, stands, and grips Dean's arm.

SAM

Count of three. One.

He pops Dean's shoulder back. Dean collapses into a chair.

Grace hands a bandage over to Dean.

GRACE

And that didn't go off on your radar before?

DEAN

We were a little busy with group of hybrid shifters running around.

GRACE

What kind of hybrids?

SAM

Not quite sure.

GRACE

But something similar to what's been running around lately?

SAM

Maybe. It's like someone is experimenting again with monsters.

Dean stands up.

DEAN

Well, I'm going to go get some shut eye. Let me know when you nerds have figured out what's going on.

He leaves. Grace digs through the med kit.

GRACE

We're out of bandages in this one. I'll be right back.

She walks around the corner and opens a small closet, finds another kit, and pulls out some gauze and bandages. She walks back to the library.

GRACE (CONT)

So these things, you're sure they were -

She looks up and sees Sam, passed out on the floor.

GRACE (CONT)

Sam?

She runs to him, and shakes him a little. He doesn't stir.

GRACE (CONT)

Sam?!

He still doesn't answer. Grace stands and runs towards Dean's room and burst into his door.

GRACE (CONT)

Dean, Sam just passed out and I - Dean?

Dean is face down on his bed and not moving.

GRACE (CONT)

Dean!

He still doesn't move.

INT. DEAN’S ROOM, THE BUNKER - LATER

Grace gives one last heave and gets Sam onto a cot. She looks exhausted as she surveys the two boys. She sinks into the chair at Dean's desk, glancing at his photos. She stiffens a bit, and turns to face them.

GRACE

Sam? Dean?

They stay still.

GRACE (CONT)

Okay. Okay.

She goes over to Dean and shakes him.

GRACE (CONT)

Dean? Hey! Dean! Wake up! (softer) I was...I was trying to make you pie. (louder) Hey! You hear that? Pie!

Dean doesn't respond. She's fighting rising panic.

Dean's phone rings. Grace grabs it from the nightstand and sees that Cas is calling. She declines the call.

GRACE (CONT)

(to the phone) I am not dealing with you right now. (back to the boys) Okay. Okay.

She goes to Sam next.

GRACE (CONT)

Sam? Sam, can you hear me? C'mon Sam, please! Sammy!

She breaks for a moment, and then gathers herself again. She goes to the desk and starts sifting through the information she has on the case the boys were working.

Cas calls again. Grace declines it again.

The phone rings again. Grace looks at Dean, and then picks up.

GRACE

Hello?

cas

Grace?

GRACE

What do you want, Castiel.

CAS

Where's Dean?

GRACE

He's...nothing. He's just - they just...

CAS

What happened? Where's Sam?

GRACE

Nothing, I can take care of it.

CAS

What happened?

GRACE

They just got back from a job and...passed out.

CAS

What do you mean "passed out"?

GRACE

They just...keeled over.

CAS

When?

GRACE

An hour ago?

CAS

I'm coming now.

GRACE

No, I can -

He has already hung up. Grace slams her laptop closed, takes one last look at the brothers, and walks to the front room.

She and Cas walk into the library at the same time.

GRACE (CONT)

You know, most people actually finish phone conversations before they hang up. And you really don't need to be here.

CAS

What happened?

GRACE

I told you. They got ambushed after a job. They came back, I helped get them patched up. I went to grab some extra bandages, and when I came back in here, Sam was on the floor and he wouldn't wake up. I went to get Dean, and he wouldn't wake up either.

CAS

Where are they?

GRACE

Dean was already in his room. I moved Sam on the cot in there too.

CAS

You moved him? By yourself?

GRACE

Well it took me a while. And he may wake up with a couple bruises. And I ripped the blanket I was dragging him on. but it's not like I had much of a choice.

CAS

What were they hunting?

GRACE

Shifters. On the Gulf. Port Arthur. Look, I've got this, I'll figure it out -

CAS

How many?

GRACE

I don't need your help, and I don't want you here, so you can really get out now.

CAS

Grace -

GRACE

I don't even want to hear it, okay? I can handle this myself.

She starts to head back to Dean's room.

Cas looks uncomfortable, but he catches up to her and catches her by the shoulder.

CAS

I know that a lot has come between us -

GRACE

You think?

CAS

\- but I was your mentor once. And I care about Sam and Dean just as much as you do. You don't have to trust me, and... well, I probably deserve that.

Grace scoffs in agreement.

Cas (cont)

Please.

Grace waits, analyzing the situation.

GRACE

Fine. But only because I know they trust you.

She suddenly turns and walks to her room. She starts packing a bag.

CAS

Where are you going?

GRACE

I'm going to Port Arthur. Now that you're here, I can go check out things from there. See if there's anything they missed on that job, or if it's something else.

CAS

Not by yourself.

GRACE

Actually, yeah.

CAS

You can't just -

GRACE

I'm sorry, did you just try and tell me I can't do something?

CAS

I just meant -

GRACE

Someone needs to stay here, in case Sam and Dean wake up. If anything happens with them, call me. I'll take Dean's phone.

She finishes packing and slings the bag over her shoulder.

CAS

You don't know what you're getting into. Hunting is dangerous, and -

GRACE

I know. I've done this a few times, thanks.

CAS

You really should have someone there to back you up.

GRACE

Someone needs to stay with Dean and Sam. Trust me, I know what I'm doing.

She stops in the hallway, looking through Dean's open door and biting her lip.

GRACE (CONT)

(mutters) I should have just gone with them.

CAS

Why didn't you?

Grace doesn't answer right away.

GRACE

When I first got here, I overheard them talking. Dean mentioned Kevin, Charlie...people he thought were safe when they were trying to protect them, but ... He didn't want me to stay.

CAS

He was worried.

GRACE

He still is. He still feels guilty for them. I...I didn't want him to feel guilty if anything happens to me. So, I decided to pick my battles. They always come back here eventually, so I can keep an eye on them. So, I don't like it, but I stay behind.

CAS

You always did sacrifice yourself for others. That's what made you different. It's also what made you so infuriating.

His attempt to lighten the tension fails.

GRACE

Yeah, well, sucking up isn't going to make me trust you more.

She suddenly looks up, sniffing.

GRACE (CONT)

I forgot the pie again!

She runs to the kitchen. Cas follows.

CAS

Why are you here, Grace?

She doesn't answer, but addresses the burned pie as she throws it out.

GRACE

You know, this really shouldn't be this hard.

CAS

You can't keep evading everyone like this. Eventually, you're going to have to tell Sam and Dean -

GRACE

They don't need to know right now.

CAS

But you're going to have to -

GRACE

Right now, not my highest priority, okay? Sam and Dean are both back there, unresponsive, and right now my priority is getting them back.

She shoulders her bag again.

GRACE (CONT)

Call me if anything changes with them.

She heads to the garage.

INT THE BUNKER GARAGE - DAY

Grace flicks the light on in the garage and goes to start her motorcycle. It doesn't start.

GRACE

Oh, come on.

She tries again. The motorcycle engine still won't turn over.

GRACE (CONT)

Seriously?

She gets off and looks over the bike, but she can't figure it out.

GRACE (CONT)

Great. I have no idea.

She looks around for other transportation. Her only other option is the Impala, parked in the middle of the room.

GRACE

He's going to kill me.

She picks up the keys and carefully opens the door of the car. She is very timid as she gets in and turns the key in the ignition. The car starts, and she still looks a little nervous, so she pats the dashboard.

GRACE (CONT)

Sorry.

She drives out.

INT PORT ARTHUT POLICE STATION - DAY

Grace enters the station.

OFFICER

Can I help you?

Grace flashes a fake FBI badge

GRACE

I'm Agent Summers. I'm following up on a case a couple of other agents were here for a few days ago. Two tall guys, one with longer hair?

OFFICER

Oh yeah, I know the ones. They were looking into that dock fire. Come on back, I'll show you the footage.

Grace and an officer go to a computer.

officer

Well, this is the footage from the security cameras at the dock.

GRACE

And that's the arsonist, there?

OFFICER

As far as we can tell. He goes around this container, and then the smoke starts, and out he comes behind it again.

GRACE

Can you zoom in on his face?

OFFICER

Sure thing.

The face of Richard Fairburn, a man in his fifties, is clear.

GRACE

Do you have an ID on him yet?

OFFICER

Well, the facial scan came back with a Richard Fairburn, but he was in the hospital in a coma at the time.

GRACE

Any other options? Family, maybe?

OFFICER

We're looking into any family connections or look alikes.

GRACE

Any ideas of what motive the arsonist would have had to start the fire?

OFFICER

We're not sure. The day before the fire was set, Fairburn met with a man we were following, a Fred Hayes, at a gas station. Hayes robbed a bank a few days before, and we had a few detectives pick up his trail.

GRACE

What happened with this robbery?

OFFICER

You're buddies from the bureau were asking about that too. It was a huge mess downtown. The whole place was basically smashed up.

GRACE

What did they take?

OFFICER

Nothing.

GRACE

Nothing?

OFFICER

As far as the bank officials could tell so far, nothing was taken.

GRACE

And you think there's a connection between the robbery and the fire?

OFFICER

We thought so, but that's the thing. We can't find a link between the two. It's almost as if Hayes picked Fairburn out at random.

GRACE

What happened to Hayes after that?

OFFICER

He disappeared. Haven't been able to pick up his trail since.

GRACE

Which hospital was Fairburn at?

INT A PORT ARTHUR HOSPITAL - DAY

Grace walks up to the desk in the hospital and flashes a badge.

GRACE

I'm Agent Summers, I'm here to see Mr. Richard Fairburn.

NURSE

Don't agents usually work in pairs?

GRACE

My partner is a little hung up. And the department is spread thin right now.

NURSE

I see. Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Mr. Fairburn passed away yesterday.

GRACE

Did he say anything before he died?

NURSE

No, he was still in a coma. He has been since he got here.

GRACE

And when was that?

NURSE

About a week ago? He simply passed out at work. The doctors still aren't sure why.

GRACE

No prior health concerns?

NURSE

Nothing. He was perfectly healthy, except for the fact that he was in a coma.

GRACE

Well, thank you. If you think of anything else, please let me know.

She walks out of the hospital. Her phone rings as she approaches the Impala.

CAS

Where are you?

GRACE

Are you keeping tabs on me now or something?

CAS

Grace...

GRACE

I'm at the hospital in Port Arthur. Any change?

CAS

No. They're both still -

GRACE

Got it.

She hangs up the phone and gets in the car.

EXT A DOCK, PORT ARTHUR SHIPYARD – TWILIGHT

Grace pulls the Impala into the deserted area where the fire was. She flips down the visor and looks at a picture of a young Dean and Sam with John that Dean keeps there. She gets out and starts looking around the shipping containers, looking for any clues of a shifter.

There is a noise behind her. Grace turns around, but no one is there. She continues weaving between containers, testing handles, etc. One finally opens, and she enters.

A body is right behind the door. Grace jumps, but then gets closer. She finds a phone next to the body, and opens it, flipping through contacts, finding that the phone belongs to:

GRACE

Fred Hayes. Well, this is not how I thought I’d be meeting you.

She continues to search through the phone. She mutters to herself:

GRACE (CONT)

Last message was a week ago.

She pulls out her phone and dials.

GRACE (CONT)

Officer Greene? This is Agent Summers. I’ve found your missing suspect. I can send you my location. There’s no obvious wounds on the body though.

There is a clang behind her again.

GRACE (CONT)

I’ve got to go, but I’ll send you the location.

She follows the clanging outside, but doesn’t see anything until there is a huge crash behind her. Something that looks like Sam and Dean are behind her.

SAM DOPPELGANGER

Well, look who we found.

GRACE

You're not Sam.

DEAN DOPPELGANGER

How can you be sure?

GRACE

I can tell a shifter when I see one.

SAM DOPPELGANGER

Well, aren't you a smart one?

GRACE

Sometimes. For example, I know what kills shifters.

She whips out a gun and shoots the Sam doppelganger in the heart. The monster doubles over, but then stands up and grins. He's not hurt at all.

SAM DOPPELGANGER

Whoops. Not quite.

GRACE

What? That was silver!

DEAN DOPPELGANGER

How nice.

Both doppelgangers lunge at Grace. She takes off running. They chase her all the way to the edge of the dock. She doesn't have much choice.

GRACE

Well, crap.

SAM DOPPELGANGER

No where else to run, it looks.

Grace turns and dives into the water. The doppelgangers follow to the edge of dock, then stop; they can't go into the salt water of the Gulf.

A little ways away, Grace resurfaces and climbs back onto the shore. She sneaks her way back to the Impala. She looks down at her dripping clothes.

GRACE

Dean is definitely going to kill me.

She goes to the trunk and starts looking around for a towel or something to protect the seat of the car. A phone rings, and she digs her soaking one out.

GRACE (CONT)

Well, that's dead.

The phone continues to ring, and she digs through her bag to find Dean's.

GRACE (CONT)

Really bad timing, Castiel.

CAS

Grace. You need to get back here right away.

GRACE

What happened?

CAS

It's Sam. His heart just started convulsing.

GRACE

What?

CAS

Did he have any internal injuries when he got back?

GRACE

No, no, just a deep cut on his arm. I'm coming back right now.

CAS

No. I've taken care of it, he'll be all right. You need to find whatever is doing this.

GRACE

Okay. Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. I wish I had the Men of Letters' library, but, okay, I'll do what I can.

She hangs up the phone and peels out down the road.

INT. MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Grace is researching on her laptop, fiddling with the black cord necklace she wears. The phone rings, and she answers it right away.

GRACE

What happened?

CAs

Nothing. They're still fine. Have you found anything?

GRACE

Nothing helpful. I wish I had the Men of Letters' library right now. There's hundreds of legends of creatures that can turn into humans. Most of them just boil down to shifters. But there's fairies, selkies, a few others that aren't seen very often. They're all incredibly rare.

CAS

I've been looking too. Have you heard of selkies?

GRACE

Selkies don't take on the shape of other humans, they have a unique human shape. Anything else?

CAS

No.

GRACE

Great.

CAS

What do we know about these creatures?

GRACE

We've gone over this. Fine. Something is impersonating Sam and Dean. It can't be hurt by silver, so it's not a shifter -

Another call comes in on Grace's phone, which is buried in rice.

GRACE

Keep looking. Let me know if you find anything. I've got to take this.

She hangs up Dean's phone and answers hers.

OFFICER

Agent, I was beginning to think we wouldn't be able to reach you.

GRACE

Had a bit of a mishap with my phone. Any news on Fred Hayes' cause of death?

OFFICER

Well, we've run the normal toxicology report, and well, we didn't find anything.

GRACE

He was clean?

OFFICER

That's the thing. According to the coroner, he's in perfect health - except, well, he's dead.

GRACE

There was nothing in his system? Drugs, alcohol, anything?

OFFICER

No, not even food. It was like he was...I don't know. Drained.

GRACE

How long had he been dead?

OFFICER

You were right, about a week.

GRACE

Well, thank you, Officer. Let me know if you get any more information on either case.

She hangs up the phone and goes back to her research with this new information.

There is a rustling noise outside the window, and she pulls back the curtain. All she can see is the Impala parked in front of the room. Grace goes back to her laptop.

Outside, around the Impala, two shadowy figures slip inside the car.

INT MOTEL ROOM - DAY

Grace is still on her laptop, crumpled papers around her. Her phone rings.

GRACE

Castiel?

CAS

Grace. You have to get back here, now.

GRACE

What? What's wrong?

CAs

Sam is worse. Hurry, I don't know if -

The line goes dead.

GRACE

Castiel? Hello?

She tries to call back but gets a busy signal.

GRACE (CONT)

Crap.

Cut to her pulling out of the motel parking lot and speeding down the road.

INT THE BUNKER - DAY

Grace bursts into the room, panicking.

GRACE

How is he?

CAS

He's stabilized. For now. I told you that. I thought you weren't coming back yet.

GRACE

You just called and said Sam was worse.

CAs

I didn't call.

GRACE

What?

CAs

I didn't call you.

GRACE

Well, okay. What happened before?

CAS

I don't know. All of a sudden, he was convulsing. It was almost as if he'd been shot.

GRACE

When did this happen?

CAS

Right before I called you to tell you.

GRACE

That's about when I shot that...well, it definitely wasn't a shifter.

CAS

What?

GRACE

I thought they were shifters. That's what Sam said they had been hunting, but those weren't shifters.

CAS

What do you mean?

GRACE

Silver didn't hurt them. I shot the one that...oh no.

CAS

What did you do?

GRACE

I shot the one that looked like Sam.

CAS

But how could that hurt the real Sam? What are these things?

Grace has started to scan through the library shelves.

CAS

What happened with the shifter case in Port Arthur?

GRACE

What? They killed all the shifters, they were - no.

She suddenly freezes.

CAs

What?

GRACE

Those last two victims, they died. Richard Fairburn died the day Sam and Dean fell into comas. The coroner said that he thought Fred Hayes died...a week before that. When Fairburn fell into a coma!

CAs

A coincidence?

GRACE

I don't think so. The police said it looked like Hayes had been drained. It's got to be some kind of parasite. Whatever this is is draining its victims and moving on.

CAS

So what is it?

GRACE

I don't know. But Sam thought it might be some kind of spirit that attacked them. Maybe we're looking at the wrong thing.

She goes to another shelf, takes a large stack of files and books, and drops them in front of a bemused Cas.

GRACE (CONT)

Look through these.

She goes back to her laptop and eagerly starts researching again.

INT. THE BUNKER - LATER

Grace is leaning against the door frame of Dean's room. Cas comes up behind her.

GRACE

Did you find anything?

CAS

Nothing.

GRACE

They've been like this for three days. Hayes and Fairburn only lasted a week.

CAS

We'll figure it out.

GRACE

Sam probably knows. He's going to wake up and be pissed it took me so long. He'll probably say I was staring at the information the whole...

She suddenly stops and looks shocked.

CAS

What?

GRACE

He did know. He had me get the folder before...

She runs down the hall to Sam's room. On his desk is the folder she placed there earlier.

GRACE

It's labeled "fetch," but it's more commonly known as a doppelganger.

CAS

Doppelganger?

GRACE

I thought you higher angels knew everything.

CAS

I'm not...learning the quirks of base monsters wasn't important to...anyway.

GRACE

Uh-huh. I knew they didn't know everything they said they did.

Grace reads from the file:

GRACE (CONT)

"These creatures are the evolution of spirits that have been bound to earth for so long that the remains they were bound to have disintegrated." They're ghosts. They're ghosts that don't have anything to hold on to, so they have to find a living being to attach themselves to.

CAS

So how do we get rid of them?

Grace examines the file.

GRACE

It's pretty simple. You have to have some of the victim's blood and hair, and you salt it and set it on fire. But...oh.

CAS

What?

GRACE

Doppelgangers have to renew their connection to their victims, kind of recharge. You can only kill them then.

CAS

What else does it say about these doppelgangers?

GRACE

It says they were thought to be death omens for a long time, but they're actually causing the deaths...wow, as much as I appreciate the thoroughness of the Men of Letters, sometimes I wish they could make things more clear.

CAS

How long do we have?

GRACE

It says that they usually have to reconnect with their victims every three or four days. (she pauses) I was right. They drain the life out of their victims. It usually takes between a week and a month, depending on the victim.

She closes the file.

GRACE (CONT)

Blood, hair, salt. And matches.

She leaves the room and goes to the kitchen.

CAs

How are they going to get here?

GRACE

I don't know . They're spirits, so I assume they can kind of just go where they want. Maybe they're drawn to their victims.

INT. DEAN'S ROOM, THE BUNKER -night

Grace and Cas are waiting for the doppelgangers to arrive.

GRACE

Let's get this set up.

She carefully cuts Sam's arm and catches the blood. Cas heals the cut as Grace pulls a strand of hair and adds it to the bowl. She does the same to Dean in another bowl.

CAS

What happens next?

Grace is sprinkling salt in the bowls.

GRACE

When they get here, we light the stuff on fire.

She sits across the room from him, and they sit in silence for a minute.

GRACE (CONT)

I should have been here earlier. I could have figured this out sooner.

CAS

I know. But I didn't think I had a choice. I was -

GRACE

You definitely had a choice.

CAS

I was different. A lot of things have happened since then.

GRACE

But bringing a message to Sam Winchester before he turned himself over to the devil wasn't important enough for you? Something that would stop the apocalypse?

CAs

It was different. If you'd tried to get in the way, you would have gotten hurt.

GRACE

So you don't think I could have taken care of myself?

CAS

You didn't need to get involved in that.

GRACE

Oh, I didn't need to get involved, got it. But you could, right?

CAs

I told you, I was trying to help...

GRACE

By almost getting everyone killed? Multiple times?

CAS

It was a difficult position.

GRACE

Yeah, I'm sure it was. Playing sides always is a difficult position.

CAs

You need to tell them, soon.

GRACE

I'll tell them as soon as the time is right.

CAS

The longer you wait...

GRACE

The harder it's going to be, yeah, I know. But they have to be ready for it. And so do I.

CAs

Trust me, lying to them is not a good idea.

GRACE

I'm not lying to them!

She stands and walks out of the room.

CAS

You may not be trying to, but hiding something this big -

Grace turns to face him.

GRACE

I will tell them!

She stalks off towards the garage. There is a rattling sound at the door, and she opens it slowly. Two shadows of the doppelgangers fly from the parked Impala past her.

GRACE (CONT)

Castiel!

She runs after them, but they beat her to the room, blocking Grace from the bowls that she has left. She tries to get back in, but she can't reach them. The doppelgangers approach Sam and Dean.

GRACE (CONT)

No!

Cas turns, extends his hand, and his eyes start to glow. The blood, hair and salt in the bowls combusts. The doppelgangers burn the way ghosts do.

Grace looks stunned as she and Cas try to take in what happened.

GRACE (CONT)

Are they...you know...

Sam coughs and opens his eyes. Dean follows.

SAM

What...

DEAN

What the hell happened? (suddenly noticing him) Cas?

CAS

Hello, Dean. Hello, Sam.

SAM

Why are we...

GRACE

Doppelgangers. That's what attacked you in Port Arthur. You were right Sam, there weren't just shifters there.

SAM

Then what...

CAS

Grace got rid of them.

SAM

You did?

GRACE

Well, I -

CAS

Yes, she did. She figured the whole thing out.

Grace looks at him, slightly confused.

INT THE BUNKER LIBRARY - DAY

Sam is filing the doppelganger file away. Grace enters.

SAM

Hey.

GRACE

Hey. How're you feeling?

SAM

Fine. Cas doesn't think Dean and I will have any damage. You did a good job with that.

GRACE

You're the one that had me find that file.

SAM

How did Cas end up here then?

GRACE

He called Dean's phone a little bit after you passed out. I couldn't get rid of him.

SAM

Well, I'm glad you weren't alone anyway.

Dean comes in from the kitchen, Cas behind him.

DEAN

Well, sounds like Miss Angel over here is a pretty good hunter.

GRACE

Did you doubt me before? I was on my own for three years.

Dean makes a noncommittal shrug.

CAS

I should go.

DEAN

What? You just got here. We're not kicking you out.

Cas exchanges looks with Grace.

CAS

No, I should. I've got work to do elsewhere.

DEAN

Well, let us know if we can help, all right?

He smacks Cas' shoulder and goes to pour himself a drink. Cas starts towards the door.

GRACE

Wait.

She runs after him, meeting him at the foot of the stairs.

GRACE (CONT)

I just wanted to say, well, thank you.

CAS

I was just trying to repay my debt.

GRACE

You haven't repaid it all yet. But the first part is forgiven. I couldn't have saved them without you. So, thank you, Cas.

Cas smiles at the use of his nickname.

CAS

Take care of yourself, Grace.

GRACE

I always do. Same to you.

Cas smiles and leaves.

END


	6. Comments/Insights 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here, we'd reach the big reveal.   
> I didn't write this whole midseason finale episode that would have ended with the big reveal. It was one I decided to leave until last, to correlate with the season finale more. But in this section, I'll give the full backstory of Grace's secret as I had it written, including a prologue piece from her perspective.

The big secret: Grace is the Winchesters' sister. 

Or, she was supposed to be. Below, the character sketch I wrote for her when formulating the entire idea: 

Grace is the missing piece in the Winchester family. She offers things that both brothers need, but cannot give each other. She’s a normal sibling for Sam; she looks up to him, teases him, relies on him. She gives him someone to protect and look after. For Dean, she’s someone to protect and look after, like he has for Sam, but also someone who is willing to have him train her and teach her. She adores them both like a child, but at the same time, she very much sees their faults and they kind of make her angry. She’s a lot like Mary, and the boys need that. She’s there to offer them _grace_ (as her name implies), a chance to heal their own relationship and themselves. They’ve been through so much crap, but then comes this new, fresh perspective that can help them see past it.

Grace herself is stubborn, self-sacrificing, witty, and deeply loving. She can match sarcasm with Dean, but she has Sam’s empathy. She also has her own struggles, mostly stemming from the fact that she has a lot of different realities in her head, the different paths that could have been. She has kind of lived several lives; she sees what would have happened if Mary and John survived, if they hadn’t, if Sam had died, etc. Sometimes, it confuses her. However, she has fought her way down to be with her brothers. After Mary died, the plan that would have brought her to their family of course wouldn’t work, so she was switched over to a track to become an angel. And she fought against that; she wanted to join her family. She tried to make it down when the apocalypse was happening and after, but she was prevented. However, she’s been watching the boys and trying to help all along. She also doesn’t always feel like she’s brave enough to be a Winchester, but she’s coming to it. The fact is that she is just as brave as the rest of her family, because she is willing to fight the battles they won’t even acknowledge.

She’s found the necklace Dean used to wear, and now she wears it. She’s added a charm with one of her own wing feathers on it. When she’s scared or needs reassurance, she fingers the necklace, but usually she keeps it under her shirt. As time passes (and after the attack), we start to see her wearing her brothers’ flannels every once in a while. She also occasionally will wear the old leather jacket that was once John and Dean’s, though she has her own. These things make her feel safe, included, and brave.

She’s a great shot, but she would rather not get into a knife fight. She knows that in most cases, she could easily be overtaken if she got too close. She’s a brilliant researcher, but she is prone to just jump in to situations.

Grace sets certain rules, but she is also trying to bring the boys on track and heal them. However, she is willing to break the rules to heal the boys (ie, telling Sam to lie to Dean about her death, so as not to cause a rift when they need to come together). She’s brave, she’s a little grumpy (especially when she’s having a vision episode), she’s excited, she’s a little all over the place as she straddles being an almost angel and an almost human, not quite in either side.

A potential way of introducing this backstory was written: 

(Voiceover)

Grace: On January 24, 1979, Mary Winchester gave birth to her first son. He was named Dean Henry, after Mary’s mother and John’s father. He was a mischievous boy from the beginning, but for the most part, happy. Four years later, on May 2, 1983, Mary would give birth again, to another boy. This one was named Samuel John, for Mary’s father and for his own, and affectionately called Sam or Sammy from his first breath. Dean, of course, loved being a big brother, and always wanted Sammy around, though he didn’t understand just how fragile a newborn is, and more than once, Mary stepped in a room right before disaster struck.

Dean was a rambunctious child, and though Sam was less so, Mary still had her hands full. That’s why it wasn’t for another five years that she and John had another child, this one a girl. Mary was delighted. The little girl was named Grace Mary, and her brothers absolutely doted on her. She looked up to them. Dean was, for all intents and purposes, her idol and her greatest protector. Sam was her guide, her confidant, and her best friend.

They were your average happy family; John was in the Marine Reserves and owned a successful garage. Mary stayed home with the kids. Dean grew to be a good looking and easy going kind of guy, a high school baseball and football star, and popular. Sam was smart, a soccer player, headed for big things, everyone said. And Grace was a musician, head of the yearbook, a sweetheart. Dean would join the Marines like his dad and take over the garage in later years. Sam went to Stanford, became a lawyer. Grace went to Harvard to study broadcast journalism.

Except none of that happened.

Because on November 2, 1983, the whole plan changed.

I remember the night, because it was the night that my fate was sealed. It was the night I suddenly did not exist anymore.

And a prologue, written in prose form, as I put together the idea: 

Grace hit the ground harder than she thought she would. 

The impact knocked the wind out of her. She stayed low to the ground for a minute, trying to suck in a breath. As her vision cleared, she started to see everything around her in incredible detail. Dirt and trees, a few rocks. The air was swirling with the sound of birds and insects, and there was the faint scent of rain. 

Grace had finally gotten her breath back, and she slowly stood up. The stars and moon that peeked through the clouds looked farther away than she was used to. There was mud smeared on the gray dress she was wearing, but so far, her jacket seemed fine. 

Now, where was she? She closed her eyes and tried to focus. 

_ She burst through the doors of the Roadhouse. Ash nearly fell off the stool he was on.  _

_ “We’re out of time, I’ve got to go now, Ash.” _

_ “It’s not ready yet, I haven’t been able to find ‘em…” _

_ “Can you get me down?” _

_ “I can get you down but I have no clue where you’ll end up…” _ _   
_ _ “But you can get me down?”  _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ “Then I need to go now.”  _

_ Ash stood there for just another minute, then turned to his computer and started typing. _

_ Grace had to move. She paced by the windows, up and down the entire bar, listening. She knew they would find her soon. It wouldn’t take very long to search all her usual haunts. _

_ Finally, Ash stood up and started to draw on the door. Grace hurried over to his shoulder.  _

_ Ash stood up and looked at her. “It’s ready.”  _

_ Grace made to turn the doorknob, but Ash grabbed her wrist.  _

_ “Are you sure?”  _ _   
_ _ Grace simply stared at him. She didn’t have time for this conversation.  _

_ Ash nodded and let her go. She opened the door, then turned back.  _

_ “Thank you,” she whispered, then ran out, into the bright light and the feeling of speeding downward.  _

Grace started walking. She still wasn’t sure where she was, but she seemed to be on some kind of mountain. There were trees everywhere, and the ground was sloped. Besides the last songs of birds, it was quiet. 

The pain shot through her head like fire. She gasped as the picture flashed in her mind: two men, kneeling by the side of a car, one supporting the other. They were looking at the sky, and the one with the longer hair seemed to not be able to see what was in front of him. The man supporting him seemed to be both in awe and disturbed. 

Grace shut her eyes and forced the vision away. She opened her eyes again and tried to focus on what was in front of her. The trees. The stars she could see through the clouds. It had never  _ hurt _ before. Disorienting and annoying, yes, occasionally entertaining, but never painful. Was that part of it now? 

She tried to push aside what she had seen as well. She had no idea what was going on with them, and Sam had seemed about to pass out at least. 

_ I’ll find them _ she thought as she pushed a branch aside.  _ Nothing I can do right now. _

She wasn’t sure how long she kept walking, but rain started and stopped twice before she paused to lean against a tree. Every once in a while, she saw flashes behind her eyes: Sam passed out in the car; her parents, her brothers and their wives smiling at her as they walked across a college campus; Dean in the driver’s seat next to her, his face hard but emotionless; on and on. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the feel and look of her hand on the tree trunk. The bark dug into her skin. 

_ Sam passed out, blood trickling down from his nose. Dean’s foot pounding the accelerator into the floor.  _

_ The entire family, laughing in the sunshine.  _

The images began to blur.  _ Keep moving _ . She stumbled forward and then tripped, barely catching herself before her face hit the mud. It was getting harder to focus on what was in front of her. 

“Oh!” A voice cut through the blur of colors in front of Grace’s eyes. The shape of a woman was barely visible. It was only when she felt the hands supporting her that she knew it was reality. 

“Darling, are you all right? What’s your name? Where were you coming from?” 

Grace tried to stand up, but found that she couldn’t. Focusing on the woman’s voice and form was like trying to focus on a badly tuned TV. 

_ Keep moving _ she told herself again. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Dean supporting Sam as they burst into a hospital. 

***

When Grace awoke, the unfamiliar scent of strong herbs washed over her. She was able to focus again; she could tell that she was in a small room, on a bed. 

“Where am I?” she whispered. 

“My cabin, just a little ways outside of Salem, Massachusetts,” a voice said. It was the same voice from before. There was a click of heels, and Grace shot up. The woman stopped suddenly, raising her hands. 

“It’s all right. My name is Leah. I found you in the woods, and you fainted, so I brought you here.” The shock in her face was evident.

Grace took a breath and looked out the window at the forest surrounding the cabin. “Massachusetts? Definitely not Kansas,” she muttered. 

“Kansas? What’s in Kansas, dear?” Leah asked. 

“Nothing.” 

Leah looked at Grace, concerned. “Are you from Kansas?” 

Grace shook her head, distracted. The cabin had a lot of shelves, all full of jars and ancient looking books. Bundles of herbs hung from a ceiling. There was something odd about the architecture…

“Were you trying to get to Kansas?” 

“Yes. My brothers live there, in Lebanon. I was trying to find them.” The walls seemed so roughly built, as if they had been hewn with an axe. Maybe it was just a style. Were cabins that looked like real settlers’ cabins in style? 

“Lebanon...interesting place. What’s your name, dear?” 

“Grace Winchester.” There was something odd about this place, but she still couldn’t put her finger on it. In any case, it felt like she had healed up all right. She bounded out of the bed. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t get up yet. You were quite injured…” 

“I’m fine.” What were those books? 

“Well, you should at least rest, and eat something. Besides, a storm is rolling in, and there’s no need to go out in…” 

_ Doctors and nurses swarmed around Sam, hooking him up to tubes and machines. One turned and steered Dean out the door. Dean fought to get back to Sam’s side, but the nurse had him in the hallway quickly. “Sir, please just wait here. We’ll come get you soon.” He hurried back into the room. Dean began to pace.  _

Grace looked up from her crouching position on the floor. Leah was grasping her hands, helping her from falling over. 

“Thank...thank you.” 

“You need to eat, and you need to rest.” Leah led her to the table, where two carved wooden bowls and spoons sat. She helped Grace into a chair and then busied herself ladeling out soup into the bowls. Grace smiled slightly in thanks and took a small bite. The sensation of the soup in her mouth was odd. She swallowed too quickly and gasped as her throat blistered. She gulped some water, and then tried the soup again. If she didn’t think about it, she could just about taste the flavor of it, instead of the atoms it was made out of. 

Leah sat opposite of her, quietly eating her own soup. Grace took furtive glances at her host. She had long blonde hair swept into an enormous bun gathered at the nape of her neck. There were small lines around her eyes and mouth, and Grace guessed she was about in her forties. And yet, there was something much older in her eyes and manners. 

“Have you, uh, lived here long?” Grace asked. 

“Oh, a fair amount of time,” Leah smiled. “My family is all gone now, the neighbors too, but I just couldn’t bear to leave the old place.” 

“So you’ve never left?” 

“Oh, I’ve travelled a bit. But somehow, I always made my way back home.” 

The room was warm, and the sight of Dean hunched over in a chair next to an unconscious Sam was fuzzy, like it was coming to her through a fog. She could hardly see any other visions, just some fuzzy colors. This is what she thought sleepiness must be like. 

Leah stood and collected the dishes. “You should get some rest, dear. Tomorrow, we can figure out how to get you to Kansas.” 

Grace nodded and made her way back to the room she had woken up in. She settled in the bed and found herself drifting into one of her false memories, the nice one where she and Sam pranked Dean by hiding in the trunk of the Impala. 

It must have been hours later, though it could have easily only been a few minutes; time was weird when she drifted like that.The pain hit her with the force of a blade through her skull. 

_ Ok, listen up. This one goes out to any angel with their ears on. This is Dean Winchester, and I need your help. The deal is this: Glenwood Memorial Hospital, Randolph New York. The first one who can help me gets my help in return, and you know that ain’t nothin’. Yeah, it’s no secret we haven’t always seen eye to eye, but you know I am good for my word. And uh, I wouldn’t be askin if I wasn’t needy.  _

She was sitting bolt upright, and gasping for breath. Dean was making a plea to all angels, and that could not mean good news. Randolph, New York...where was that? How fast could she get there? If Dean was that desperate, something had to be seriously wrong with Sam. She couldn’t wait anymore; she had to go  _ now. _

She didn’t realize she had stood up until she found herself at the front door of the cabin. Blinking, she opened the door and walked out into the early morning sunshine. She stumbled a little as she started heading west. 

“Grace? Grace, wait!” Leah was behind her. Grace didn’t turn around. 

“Grace, where are you going?” Leah grasped her wrist. 

“Randolph, New York,” Grace muttered. 

“New York...that’s at least an eight hour drive. Grace! Stop!” 

As if coming out of a daze, Grace turned around. 

“There’s no way you’re getting to New York today. Come inside.” 

Grace followed her inside. 

Notes: 

Leah is based on the speaker of Delta Rae’s “I Will Never Die”

Leah is the witch from the Salem witch trials. She started the whole mess to get back at the man that spurned her and the woman he chose. She was the only real witch, and caused all the mischief to get everyone in trouble. However, she too was captured, but she had already made plans to live forever, including burying her heart underneath the trees (from the song). So when she was eventually captured and killed as a witch, they buried her but she didn’t die. It took her a long time, but she eventually came back and started wreaking havoc during the McCarthy era; The Crucible was Miller figuring out who she was and trying to communicate it to Men of Letters that he knew so they could take care of it. They thought they did, but they were wrong and she disappeared again.

The hunter who is experimenting with hybrid monsters is using Leah’s expertise to work his experiments. He’s also heard from Leah that a rogue angel is on the loose...an angel that has powers that can heal. 


	7. To Be, or Not to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling the Winchesters her secret, Grace succumbs to her ever-increasing visions. In order to wake her up, Sam and Dean must journey inside her mind and see what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first episode of the second half of the season. After announcing who she was, Grace deals with the consequences of not revealing the truth sooner. Apologies for the lack of formatting; it seems it was never finished.

A forest near Salem,MA, three years ago

A storm is brewing in the sky above the trees. With a crash, Grace lands hard on the ground. She doesn't get up for a minute. Leah runs out from behind the trees to Grace's side. 

LEAH

Oh my...are you all right? 

She goes to help Grace up. 

GRACE

I...I'm...

She suddenly moans in pain. Dean's voice is heard in voice over. 

DEAN (Voice Over) 

Let it go, brother...Angels...they're falling.

Grace opens her eyes again, breathing heavily.

LEAH

What's your name, dear? 

GRACE

I...I...

She doubles over in pain again. 

LEAH

What? Are you okay? What's wrong?

Grace sits back up again, trying to control her breathing.

GRACE

My name is Grace...Grace Winchester. 

TITLE CARD

The library of the bunker, present day

Grace has just told Sam and Dean the truth about who she is. She stands alone at one end of the library, facing them. 

SAM

What?

GRACE

I should have told you earlier. I...

Sam looks shocked. Dean turns and storms out of the room, slamming doors behind him. Grace looks after him, pained. 

GRACE

I'll just...I'll just go then. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ever...I'll just - 

She is cut off by Sam pulling her into a deep hug. They stay there for a bit, and then Sam pulls back, still holding her gently by the elbows and smiling. 

SAM

Hey, sis.

Grace's tears finally fall as she smiles back at him. 

GRACE

Hey, brother. 

They hug again. 

When they finally break apart, Grace's smile fades. 

GRACE

Dean...

SAM

He'll come around. It's fine. Just...give him a little time.

Grace still doesn't look reassured. Sam keeps trying to cheer her up.

SAM

So, sister, huh? I don't know how I'm going to adjust to being a middle child. 

GRACE

You might not have to. 

SAM

You're not still thinking of leaving? 

GRACE

It'll probably be better for everyone. It was better when I left in Missouri...I shouldn't have come with you after California. 

SAM

Grace. Listen. You're staying. This thing is bigger than you, and even if you weren't family...well, you've become family. You're staying. 

GRACE

But Dean...

SAM

Dean will figure it out. 

Dean is outside, fuming. His phone rings. 

DEAN

What? 

CROWLEY (on phone)

Well, someone's snappy. Bad time, squirrel? 

DEAN

What the hell do you want Crowley? 

CROWLEY(on Phone)

What, I can't call you for a chat, but you can call me? That doesn't seem very fair...

DEAN

I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap, Crowley, so tell me what you want or leave me alone. 

CROWLEY (ON PHONE)

Well, if you insist. I want to ask a favor. 

DEAN

Yeah, I'm sure you would. 

CROWLEY (ON PHONE)

You haven't even heard what it is yet. 

DEAN

I don't need to. The answer is no. 

CROWLEY (ON PHONE)

Actually, once you hear what it is, I don't think that will be the answer. 

DEAN

Stop with the wind up, all right? What the hell is your favor then. 

CROWLEY (ON PHONE)

My demons have gone missing. Not very many at once, but enough. Rumor has it, you and Moose and your new pet angel ran into some of them a little while ago. 

DEAN

What, the demon vamps? So they got clever with finding meat suits. So what? 

CROWLEY (ON PHONE)

Ah, but my demons have a "human" only meat suit policy. It's bad for business, you know, when you eat whoever you just made a deal with. It kind of negates the contract. 

DEAN

So call them back to Hell and move on with it. 

CROWLEY (ON PHONE)

I can't. 

DEAN

You what? 

CROWLEY (ON PHONE)

I can't find them. So here's the deal: you find them for me, tell me who they're taking orders from now, and I owe you a favor. 

DEAN

You. Owing us a favor. 

CROWLEY (ON PHONE)

Limited time offer, Dean. Act now or lose it. 

Dean is feeling reckless and he doesn't have to think twice. 

DEAN

Fine. 

CROWLEY (ON PHONE)

Good. Oh and Dean, if I were you, I'd make this a priority. 

Dean hangs up the phone and goes back into the bunker.

GRACE

Dean...

Dean ignores her and talks to Sam. 

DEAN

We've got a job.

SAM

A job? How? 

DEAN

Crowley has some missing demons. He wants us to find them. 

SAM

Seriously? Since when do we willingly do things for Crowley? 

DEAN

Since he promised us a favor. 

Sam is about to argue, but he sees there's no point. 

SAM

Okay. So what demons are we looking for? 

DEAN

Any of 'em. 

He sits down at a computer and starts to look. 

GRACE

Okay. How do we do that? 

She sits at her computer, ready to help. Dean ignores her again. 

SAM

Basic patterns. Lightning storms, cattle mutilations, sudden strings of successes. 

GRACE

Okay. 

She takes one last hopeful look at Dean, who does not acknowledge it, so she starts to get to work. 

A few hours later

Dean, Sam, and Grace are all still on computers, but they all look a little disheveled from researching. Dean finally snaps his laptop shut. 

DEAN

Anything? 

SAM

Nothing outside the normal. And Crowley says he knows where all those are. 

DEAN

So, great. This was useless. 

Grace is curled up in a corner. Her eyes are shut, and she is rubbing her temples. 

SAM

Well, maybe we've missed something.

DEAN

Awesome. 

Dean goes to the kitchen. Sam looks over at Grace. 

SAM

Are you okay? 

She doesn't answer. 

SAM

Grace? 

She finally looks up. 

GRACE

Mhm? 

SAM

You okay? 

GRACE

Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts a little. 

SAM

From seeing things? 

GRACE

Yeah. It's just...it's just a little harder to keep down today.

SAM

Do you need anything? 

GRACE

No, no I think I'll be okay. 

SAM

Okay. 

He looks back to his research. 

Grace suddenly slumps over. 

SAM

Grace? Grace? Dean! 

He rushes over to her. 

Sam (cont) 

Grace? Gracie? Hey, can you hear me? Grace! 

Dean comes running from the kitchen. 

DEAN

What the hell happened? 

SAM

I don't know. She said her head was hurting, and then she just collapsed. 

Sam picks Grace up and carries her to her room, Dean following. Sam lays Grace down on her bed. 

DEAN

She said her head was hurting? 

SAM

Yeah, she said it was hard to keep focused on reality. 

Sam pulls out his phone and dials. 

SAM

Cas? Hey, we have a problem. It's Grace. She just collapsed. Yeah, yeah, she was saying that she was having trouble focusing on reality...what? Okay. Okay. Yeah, as soon as you can get here. All right. Thanks Cas. 

DEAN

What did he say? 

SAM

He thinks she may not be able to distinguish reality. He's on his way. But he said the longer she stays there...We've got to find a way to get her out.

DEAN

Or we can wait for Cas. 

SAM

Dean, come on. I know you're not happy about this but...

DEAN

But what? How do we even know she's telling the truth about who she is, Sam? 

SAM

Dean. Even if she wasn't, she's shown that she's loyal. She's helped us out. The least we can do is help her. 

Dean is still stubborn. 

SAM (CONT)

Look, I know you don't want to accept her as family. But she saved our lives with that doppleganger, Dean. We owe her this. 

DEAN

Fine. But what are we supposed to do? 

SAM

African dream root? Maybe if we can get into whatever she's seeing, we can help pull her out. 

DEAN

I don't know Sam, that's risky. The last few times we've done that, we got really close to dying. And both times, it wasn't this bad. 

SAM

Bobby was in a coma when we first used it, Dean. How is this more risky? 

DEAN

All right, fine. We'll do it. But if things go south, we're getting us out first, understand? 

SAM

Fine. 

DEAN

All right. Stay here then, I'll go find the root. 

He leaves. 

SAM

Hold on, Gracie. We're coming. 

A little while later

Dean holds two glasses with the African dream root mixture. Sam carefully pulls two hairs from Grace's head and drops them in. 

SAM

Well, here goes. 

Sam and Dean both sit on chairs by Grace's bed and drink the solution quickly. They slump in their chairs. 

The winchesters' yard, lawrence, kansas

With a gasp, they both open their eyes. They are sitting on the steps of their childhood home in Lawrence. A young Dean, about 12, and a young Sam, about 8, are playing with a little girl, about 4. Mary Winchester comes out on the porch behind them. 

DEAN

Mom? 

She doesn't acknowledge him. 

MARY

Kids, dinner's almost ready. 

The little girl runs up to her. 

Young GRACE

Mama, Mama, Dean told Sam to eat a worm. 

YOUNG DEAN

Gracie! 

MARY

Dean? Did you? 

YOUNG DEAN

I didn't  _ tell _ him to, I  _ dared _ him to! 

YOUNG SAM

Same thing!

YOUNG DEAN

Is not! 

YOUNG SAM

Is too!

MARY

Boys! 

The Impala pulls up in the driveway. John gets out of the car. 

YOUNG DEAN, SAM, AND GRACE

Dad! 

All three kids run over to their father. He catches Grace and Sam in a hug and ruffles Dean's hair. 

JOHN

How're my kids? 

YOUNG GRACE

Daddy, Dean tried to make Sammy eat a worm. 

YOUNG DEAN

Grace!

JOHN

Did he do it? 

They have reached Mary on the porch. 

MARY

John! 

JOHN

I'm just kidding, Mary. 

He kisses her. 

JOHN

Come on kids, let's go help your mother get ready for dinner. 

The Winchesters all go into the house, leaving present day Dean and Sam outside. 

DEAN

What is this? 

SAM

I think...I think this is one of the possibilities Grace sees. 

DEAN

So, what, false memories? 

SAM

Something like that. 

They are both silent for a moment, watching the happy family through the window. 

DEAN

Well, I don't think the real Grace is here. So how do we find her? 

SAM

I don't know for sure but I think maybe...

He goes to the front door and opens it.

A seedy motel

Through the door, they can see a seedy motel room from the vantage point of a closet. 

The front door on the other end of the room opens, and a teen aged Sam, about seventeen, walks in, talking to a teen-aged Grace, about thirteen or fourteen, who follows him in. They both have backpacks and have obviously just come from school. 

TEEN GRACE

Will you just leave it alone, Sam? 

TEEN SAM

No, Gracie, this is serious. If this guy won't leave you alone...

TEEN GRACE

It's fine, Sam, I can take care of it! 

TEEN SAM

The way you've been taking care of it? Gracie, that's harassment, and if it's not taken care of soon...

TEEN GRACE

It's not a big deal, okay? We'll be gone in a couple of weeks and then it won't matter. 

TEEN SAM

It's not just here. You've got to learn to stand up for yourself...

TEEN GRACE

You think I can't? 

TEEN SAM

I'm just saying, if this doesn't get get resolved soon, we're going to have to tell Dad, and he's going to have to go talk to the principal. 

TEEN GRACE

We are  _ not _ getting Dad involved in this. And if you tell Dad or Dean, Sam, I swear, I will tell them about your college applications. 

TEEN SAM

What? 

TEEN GRACE

I know you're applying places, I found your Stanford essay yesterday. Dad'll flip a lid if he thinks you're trying to leave, you know that. 

TEEN SAM

I'm not leaving yet. I don't even know if I'll get in anywhere. 

TEEN GRACE

Oh yeah, because straight-A Sam Winchester isn't going to make it into college. 

DEAN

Wow, you and her arguing. That's new. 

The door opens again and a young Dean, about twenty-one, saunters in. 

TEEN DEAN

Hey. 

DEAN

Whoa. Okay, that's scarily accurate.

TEEN GRACE AND SAM

Hey. 

TEEN DEAN

You two just get back from school? 

TEEN SAM

Yeah. 

TEEN DEAN

Any trouble? 

Teen Sam looks at teen Grace expectantly. 

TEEN GRACE

No.

TEEN DEAN

Good. 

He goes into the fridge and pulls out some food. The teenagers continue their conversation in the background while present day Dean and Sam talk.

DEAN

Well, I don't think this is going to help. How are we supposed to wake her up? 

SAM

There's got to be somewhere that we can connect with her. 

DEAN

Well, it's not here, so let's go.

They walk towards the front door. 

SAM

Dean, wait. 

DEAN

What? 

They turn back to the teenagers, whose conversation has erupted. Teen Dean has found out that Teen Grace is being harassed at school. 

TEEN DEAN

He said what? 

TEEN GRACE

Will you calm down? It's not that big of a deal. 

TEEN DEAN

You bet it's a big deal. No one talks to my sister that way. I'm going to rip his lungs out. 

TEEN GRACE

Dean, it's fine! I can take care of it! 

TEEN DEAN

(turns to Sam) Why haven't you done anything about this yet? It's your job to take care of her when Dad and I are busy, you know that...

TEEN SAM

I know, and I've tried but...

TEEN GRACE

I can take care of myself, all right? I told Sam to leave it alone. Just, please, Dean, just let me handle this. 

TEEN DEAN

Fine, but if it keeps happening, I'm coming down there, all right? 

TEEN GRACE

Fine. 

Dean has watched this defense slightly uncomfortably. 

DEAN

Come on. 

Dean and Sam walk through the front door of the motel room.

A small house

This door leads into the entry way of a small but cheerful house. 

Grace, at her present age, opens the front door of the house and calls into it. 

GRACE

Dean? 

A little boy, Jack, about three years old, runs from another room into the entryway. 

GRACE

Hey, Jack! (she scoops him up in a hug) How's my favorite little nephew? 

Jo Harvelle comes from the room that Jack came from. 

DEAN(present) 

Jo?

JO

Hey, Grace. 

GRACE

Hey, Jo. Dean here? 

JO

He's in the back, getting the barbeque ready. 

GRACE

I'm guessing Sam hasn't made it yet either. 

JO

He should be here soon.

GRACE

Good. 

Dean comes from the backyard. 

DEAN

Hey, Gracie. 

GRACE

Hey, Dean. 

DEAN(PRESENT)

Sam, let's go. 

He turns and opens the door. The Sam of the "memory" is behind it. 

GRACE

Sam! 

SAM

Hey, sis. 

The family of the "memory" greets each other, while the real Sam and Dean stand by, watching. 

DEAN(PRESENT)

All right, what the hell? 

SAM

I don't know. 

DEAN(PRESENT)

No, seriously, what is this? 

SAM(Present)

I think this is one of the possibilities Grace sees. She described it once as roads that could have been taken, and she can see them. 

DEAN(PRESENT)

All right, that made even less sense. 

SAM(PRESENT)

Grace? 

She doesn't acknowledge him, but she looks around, slightly confused. 

SAM(PRESENT)

I think we're getting closer. 

DEAN(PRESENT)

Well then, let's keep going. 

He opens the front door again and walks through. 

A dark motel room

Dean walks into the room and looks around. The place is a mess: beer bottles and food wrappers are scattered throughout, the curtains are closed, and it generally looks miserable. 

DEAN(PRESENT)

What is this? Sam? 

Sam has disappeared. 

DEAN(PRESENT)

Sam? Sam, where are you? 

The front door of the room opens, and a careworn and dirty Grace walks in. She looks like she has recently been in a fight. 

DEAN(PRESENT)

Sam? 

GRACE

What did you say? 

DEAN(PRESENT)

You...you can hear me? 

GRACE

Well, you were talking. 

DEAN(PRESENT)

Where's Sam? 

Grace stiffens. 

GRACE

Are you drunk again, Dean? 

DEAN(PRESENT)

What? 

GRACE

Okay, this is really getting out of hand. Is that what you've been doing all day? 

DEAN(PRESENT)

What are you talking about? Where's Sam? 

GRACE

Dean, Sam's been dead for years. You're drunk. Just...you know what, forget it. 

DEAN(PRESENT)

Sam...dead? 

GRACE

He's been gone for a while, Dean. You know that. 

DEAN(PRESENT)

No, he was just here, we walked through the...

He goes over to the door and opens it. It opens on a bathroom. 

GRACE

Well, it looks like you've drunk everything here. So just, stay here, all right? I'll be back in a bit. 

DEAN(PRESENT)

Where are you going? 

GRACE

For a walk. I'll bring back dinner, okay?

She walks out the door. A bemused Dean follows her, a safe distance away. 

Grace goes to a church and sits on a pew in the empty room. She looks up at the ceiling.

GRACE

Hey, Sammy. So, Dean's been drinking again. I guess I'm not doing great at helping with that. You always were better at it anyway. 

Dean is watching her from behind a column. 

A priest comes from one of the rooms off the chapel, next to the pew Grace is on. 

PRIEST

Oh, I'm so sorry. 

Grace jumps up. 

GRACE

No, no, I'm sorry, I'll just go...

PRIEST

No, sister, please don't let me disturb you. I couldn't help overhearing though...you seem to be in pain. If you don't mind me asking, who is Sammy?

For a moment, Grace seems to still be choosing to run. Finally, she sits back down. 

GRACE

My brother. He...he died a few years ago. 

PRIEST

I am so sorry for your loss. 

GRACE

Thank you. (a pause) Sometimes, I just...

PRIEST

It's understandable. We all look for the day was can speak with those we love again. 

GRACE

It's my fault. 

PRIEST

What is? 

GRACE

He died because of me. 

PRIEST

Now, guilt is normal, but I'm sure it wasn't...

GRACE

He was protecting me. He turned his back to make sure I was all right. I ran in there without thinking, and he came after me. When he turned to make sure I was all right, he was stabbed in the back...I'm sorry. I should...I should go. 

She gets up quickly and leaves, wiping tears away. Dean follows, but the door closes before he gets there, and when he pushes it open, he is not facing outside. 

A dark room

The room Dean finds himself in in a nearly completely black room. It is more like a void than anything else. 

Someone else is also in this space. 

DEAN

Hello? 

SAM

Dean? 

DEAN

Sammy? 

SAM

Yeah. Where have you been? 

DEAN

Where have  _ you _ been? 

SAM

I've been here. 

DEAN

This whole time? 

SAM

What do you mean? I just came through and you were gone. 

DEAN

So you didn't see anything else? 

SAM

No. Did you? 

DEAN

Yeah.

Sam waits for him to elaborate, but Dean doesn't. 

Dean (cont) 

So where are we now? 

SAM

I don't know. It's just been dark. Do you have your lighter? 

DEAN

Yeah. 

Dean pulls out and flicks his lighter. 

SAM

Well, that sort of helps. 

Suddenly, a soft sobbing noise comes from the dark. 

DEAN

What was that? 

SAM

I don't know. 

They start moving around in the dark. 

DEAN

Anything? 

SAM

Shh. 

Sam finally finds a door handle, and pulls it open quickly. 

In a corner of a smaller dark room is Grace, hunched over and crying. 

SAM

Grace? 

He and Dean rush to her. Sam kneels beside her, but she doesn't look up. 

SAM

Grace? 

GRACE

You're not real...C'mon Dean it's not that bad...Sam's been gone for years...Sam, it's great to see you...what happened to Jack? 

DEAN

What is she saying? 

SAM

Grace? Can you hear me? 

Grace stops babbling and looks up slowly, like she can't quite focus on him. 

GRACE

Sam? 

SAM

It's me, Gracie. Dean and I are here. 

Grace buries her head in her hands again. 

GRACE

No, no, it's not, it's not. I'm imagining them, it's not really them. 

SAM

Grace, it's us. 

She looks up again. 

GRACE

Prove it. 

SAM

We're your brothers, Sam and Dean. You were an angel but you ran away...

Grace moves away from them. 

GRACE

No, no, it's not...it's not...

SAm

Grace? What's wrong? It's Sam and Dean, we're here to...

GRACE

No! I don't believe you! 

DEAN

Why doesn't she believe you? 

SAM

I don't know...maybe she just can't tell what reality is...maybe we're too late. (to Grace) Grace, it's us. We were at the bunker and...

GRACE

No!

DEAN

What do we do? 

SAM

I don't know. 

GRACE

No, no, no...Happy birthday, Mom...this is Grace Winchester, investigative reporter...Sam...Dean...I can't...I can't...

DEAN

I ate the last bowl of cereal this morning. 

SAm

What? 

DEAN

Grace! You were there. You remember. 

GRACE

Sam hadn't had breakfast yet. It was the last of the cereal. 

DEAN

And I had a second bowl. 

SAM

What are you doing? 

DEAN

I think she can latch on to the specific random things. (to Grace) That was real, Grace. 

GRACE

I know. 

She is starting to clear up a bit. 

GRACE (cont) 

Where...why...ahhh. 

SAM

You're in a coma. 

GRACE

I'm what? How are you here then? If you're real?

SAM

African dream root. Cas said we had to try and pull you out before it got too bad. 

GRACE

A coma? 

SAM

Yeah. Cas said if you stayed in it too long, you would lose your sense of reality entirely. 

GRACE

Lose... Why is everything getting darker?

The room has indeed been getting darker.

DEAN

Come on. We need to get out of here. Which means it's up to you. You've got to end this.

GRACE

What? 

SAM

We can't get out of here until you end it. 

GRACE

What am I supposed to end? 

DEAN

You have to wake up to reality. You have to walk out of here. 

GRACE

I can't...There's so much out there, I can't see...

SAm

Hey. Yes, you can. We know you can. 

Shakily, Grace stands up. The room shakes. 

DEAN

Let's go! 

GRACE

I can't, I can't, I can't see...

SAM

Come on. Here, follow me. It's all right. You'll be fine. 

Hesitantly, Grace starts to follow him. 

Dean tries to open the door, but he can't. 

DEAN

Son of a - it won't open! 

SAM

What? 

DEAN

I can't get it open! 

SAm

Grace, I think you're the only one that can open it. Here. 

He takes her hand and places it on the doorknob. 

GRACE

Is this really real? 

SAM

It is. I promise. 

GRACE

You would say that anyway. 

She opens the door.

Grace's bedroom

Grace, Sam, and Dean all wake up with a gasp. Sam goes to Grace's side immediately. 

SAM

Grace? Hey, are you all right? 

Grace's eyes flutter open. 

GRACE

Sam? 

SAM

Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? 

GRACE

We made it out? 

SAm

Yeah, yeah, you did it. 

Grace starts coughing. 

SAM (CONT)

Hold on, I'll get you some water. 

He leaves. 

Dean is left alone with Grace. 

GRACE

Dean? 

DEAN

Yeah. 

GRACE

What did...what did you see? When you were in my head? 

DEAN

Just short bits of things. Nothing that made a lot of sense. 

GRACE

Oh. 

They sit for a few seconds in silence. 

GRACE (CONT)

Look, Dean, I know you don't trust me...

DEAN

You don't have to... 

GRACE

Just let me finish, okay? I know you don't trust me yet, and that you won't accept me as family yet. And that's fine. But please, just give me a chance, at least as friends. 

Dean and Grace simply look at each other for a minute. Dean doesn't have time to speak before Sam comes back in the room with water. 

GRACE

Thanks, Sammy. 

SAM

No problem. Hey, get some rest, all right? Let us know if you need anything. 

He squeezes her hand quickly and smiles before he leaves. Dean is right behind him, but turns around at the door and comes back. He kisses Grace softly on the forehead. 

DEAN

Get some rest. 

He leaves. Grace is left alone. She smiles softly as she leans back on her pillow and closes her eyes. 

END


	8. Comments/Insights 3

The second half of the season focuses on the increasing concern over the hybrid monsters. As they chase down these monsters, the Winchester brothers come to love and care for Grace as their sister more. She becomes more open with them, no longer guilty over keeping something so big hidden. 

Soon, their information leads them to the witch Leah that Grace met when she first came to earth. Leah reveals that she is helping a hunter: a shock for everyone. 

The audience soon sees hints of this hunter, a man named Keith, as he is experimenting, collecting specimen samples, and more. There's something wrong with him, we can tell; he's often in pain. He's suffering from an aggressive and terminal disease, and he is trying, through monsters, to find a way to become immortal. His anger at the long lives of the monsters he once hunted spurs him on. And he's heard that his best chance may be through an angel. 

A few episodes before the season finale, Grace and Dean get into a fight. Grace leaves on her motorcycle. While stopping for gas, she is kidnapped by Keith's goons. While her brothers search for her frantically, she is tortured in an effort to extract her angel grace. 

In the season finale, everything comes to a head. Sam and Dean challenge Keith, determined to save Grace.

After being kidnapped, brutally beaten, her wings completely hacked off, and being tortured by a creature that looks like Dean, Grace is rescued by her brothers. However, she and Sam are separated from Dean and Cas as they escape. Before they find each other, we see that Grace has been having nightmares. Though she tries to hold herself together, the fact that her assailant looked like her eldest brother has shaken her. Sam, being himself, is of course there to comfort her, including holding her when she wakes up screaming. When Grace and Dean finally do meet again, there is a moment of hesitation between the two of them. Dean is the first to open his arms, however, and Grace runs to them. There’s tears on both sides, and reassurances. Though the nightmares seem to get better, Grace still seems to be struggling in the aftermath. She is now completely human, and must learn to live what she always dreamed of, if the haunting way she got there doesn't get her first. 

A final scene I'd written as the season ended, or perhaps at the beginning of the next: 

Dean wakes up, his back to the door, and turns to see Grace watching from the door. She tries to get away, but…

D: Grace?

Grace sheepishly makes her way back to the doorframe where she stands, looking at her feet.

Dean sits up, yawning.

D: Come here, sweetheart.

Grace comes and sits by him on the bed, very stiffly. She won’t look at him.

D: What are you doing?

G: I…Well…I just…have to make sure you and Sam are still here, and ah, you know…still…you. I just…

D: Have you been sleeping lately?

G: Not really. It’s just…when I sleep, I…anyway. It’s not fair to Sam, and it’s not fair to you. You need each other in top form, and so…

A tear is forming in her eye, and she looks away.

Dean sighs, leans over, and wraps his arm around her. She leans into his shoulder, shutting her eyes against the tears. He simply holds her for a bit.

G: I guess this just proves it, huh? I’m not brave enough to be a Winchester. (she tries to laugh it off)

D: Listen. We’re family. And you know what that means? We need each other. It means we take care of each other. Sam and I have taken care of each other all our lives, and we’re here to take care of you. We need you. You’re our sister. It’s what we do. And I promise, as long as I’m around, nothing is going to happen to you. We’re going to be there. Because that’s what a family does. We’re family.

Grace has fallen asleep on his shoulder by this time, out of pure exhaustion. Dean softly kisses her forehead as (song) plays. Dean stands up, lays her down on his bed, and, rubbing his eyes, makes his way quietly out of the room. At the door, he turns to look back at her, finally getting some peaceful sleep.

We cut to Dean in Grace’s room and sits on her bed. He notices a picture on her nightstand, and an open sketchbook. The book is open to a page that depicts Dean, Sam, and Grace, smiling and happy, probably teenagers or early twenties. He smiles as he looks at it, then picks up the frame. The picture inside shows the same three in the same position, just older – the real reality, as opposed to the potential reality Grace drew. Dean puts the frame down, then lays down, still facing them. Fade to black as he closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the arc of the first season. Grace would stick around, learning to live fully human and growing as a hunter and more into herself. She'd become a regular, though she would sometimes head in her own direction as well. In any case, she was a member of the family - just like all of us became at some point or another. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this glimpse into a not fully finished project. Still, finished entirely or not, after all these years, it seemed fitting that these saw the light of day and could be read by those that might appreciate them most. Carry on, wayward sons.


End file.
